


left the following comment on

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writer, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cosplay, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Doctor Who References, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Sex Toys, Sherlock References, Social Anxiety, Star Trek References, Tumblr Prompt, watching porn, writing fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rum Gold started posting his silly stories on AO3 he'd felt connected to a world of writers. He never suspected that his hardest critic lived in town, or that she would become such a huge part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belizafryler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/gifts).



> Kindleheartzyou gave me this prompt:
> 
> Meeting on Tumblr... because one of them puts a more negative review on a fanfic, but it actually helps you - so it's not hate but - and then meeting in real life So Tumblr enemies to friends to REAL LIFE LOVERS
> 
> As is usual for me I've wandered a bit, but I think I've got the spirit of it.

Rum read it through for the ninth time and sighed. It was as ready as it was going to be. The familiar tingle of anxiety ran through him as he hovered over the Post icon. He clicked the mouse and waited. 

Work Posted. 

He blew out the breath he’d been holding and shut the browser down. A glance at the clock on the wall told him it was time to leave for work, he’d find out what people thought of his first foray into Star Trek fanfiction this evening. Rum had stumbled across AO3 after an overheard conversation in the library. He’d been writing short stories based around his favourite shows for years, but listening to Ruby and Belle that day he’d found out there was a name for what he did and a whole section of the internet dedicated to other people doing the same thing. At home he’d done a quick Google search and found AO3. It had been quite the eye opening experience. Subjects he blushed to allude to in his stories, other people wrote in graphic detail and then shared with the world. Other people read and commented and discussed and even wrote their own stories based on the fics. He’d lost most of that night reading works in his favourite fandoms. He’d been distracted the next day at work, his mind constantly swinging back and forth as he tried to come to a decision. In the end he’d called up the site on his phone browser and requested an account. During the wait for his account request to be accepted he’d decided that it was a ridiculous idea and he’d never put his silly stories online.

For the first week after he became a member of AO3 he’d stuck to that and not posted anything, just read till the early hours of the morning. He wasn’t sure what had changed his mind, but at some point he’d dusted off one of his notebooks and typed up a fic he’d written years ago, a fluff piece, (he’d picked up the tag lingo quickly), with the Ninth Doctor and Rose. It got hits, it got kudos, it got comments. Rum got a buzz from that and was hooked. By the end of the month he’d posted twenty more works and was writing again at a rate that hadn’t happened since college.

He religiously refused to check AO3 on his phone and had disabled the email alerts for comments, it was too distracting while he was at work, but as soon as he got home he switched on his computer and logged on to the site. There were six comments in his inbox. He smiled to himself and made himself dinner before reading them. Five of them were from screen names he didn’t recognize, which made sense since this was his first work in the Star Trek fandom, but there was one name he’d come to know well: Libervermis.

Rum heaved a sigh and poured himself a small scotch. Libervermis was an intelligent critic who had infuriated him in the early days, but he’d come to appreciate her, (her was a safe bet given the largely female demographic of AO3). The first comment she’d left on one of his fics had been harsh as hell. She’d pointed out the mixed metaphors, the changing perspective, the tense confusion and that fact that the characters were massively out of character. He’d hated her for it, but after he’d calmed down he’d re-read the fic and shuddered. She was right on every point. After that he’d firmly adhered to misattributed Hemingway quote and never posted a fic after a few glasses of scotch without editing it carefully the next day. He’d edited the fic and left a snappish reply to her comment that masked his real nerves. She’d replied positively almost instantly and offered an apology for the tone of her first comment. 

After that she commented on all of his fics, no matter which fandom he ventured into, in fact he’d been the reason she’d watched Sherlock for the first time. He felt more friendly towards her than he did most people in town, even though they were nothing but screen names to each other and only ever discussed TV shows, films and fanfics. The comments she left had helped him polish his style and had improved his stories no end. Not that he ever admitted that in as many words to her, they shared a dry humour and often got into a battle of wits.

Libervermis on Dark Spirals  
This is great I love the way you’ve captured Kahn’s thought process and his interaction with Kirk has just the right amount of competitiveness. I think you were picturing Ricardo Montalbán at one point rather than Benedict Cumberbatch:

_Kahn ran his hand through his long hair in frustration._

 

Rum’s hand slapped his desk. Dammit she was right, Cumberbatch had done a good job in the reboot, but in his mind Montalbán would always be Kahn. He cracked his knuckles and bent over the keyboard to type his reply, a smile curving the corner of his mouth as he wondered what she’d say in reply to his gentle needling of Cumberbatch’s portrayal.

A week later Rum was queueing in Granny’s writing the next chapter of Dark Spirals in his head. Belle French was in front of him reading something on her tablet. As the queue shuffled forward he caught a sight of the screen over her shoulder and almost choked. Belle was reading AO3, in fact she was reading one of his fics on AO3. He closed his eyes and prayed he wasn’t blushing, TARDIS Nights had been his first attempt at smut, in barely needed the E rating but it was more risqué than most of his stuff, and Belle was reading it in public. His turn came and he mumbled his order at Ruby. Belle was waiting at the end of the counter for her carry out, one finger twirling in her hair as she read totally unaware that the author of the fic that was making her bite her lip was stood only feet away. Rum overpaid for his coffee and hurried out before he made a complete fool of himself. 

Back in his shop he calmed down. Belle was the reason he’d found AO3, of course she read fics on there. The stats and comments told him that people read his stuff; it was just a bit of a shock to see real world proof of that. Everyone in town knew Belle French had the perfect job as librarian, she was well known as a voracious reader, in fact Ruby’s nickname for her was Bookworm. His hand shook, slopping coffee onto the glass counter. He pulled his phone from his pocket and did a quick search on Google Translate. Liber Vermis. Book Worm. Belle French was his insightful critic. Oh bugger.

Rum didn’t post anything on AO3 for two weeks. His inbox filled up with comments from readers desperate for the next chapter; “You can’t leave us on a cliff-hanger! Who dies? Is it Kahn, Kirk or Red Shirt Guy? Come on. Please!” He snorted at most of them and left them unanswered, a fortnight wasn’t a long wait by AO3 standards. True he normally updated every few days, but he was finding it hard to write at the moment. The voice of Libervermis in his head had taken on Belle’s unforgettable accent, and he was constantly distracted by the image of her actually talking to him face to face about his fics, maybe over coffee in Granny’s, or sat on his sofa after he’d cooked them a meal. He tried to tell himself he was wrong about Liber’s identity, but he re-read ever comment she’d left and that idea went out of the window. How had he not made the connection before now? 

He’d been miserable for the past two weeks. Writing had become his major outlet, the thing that cheered him up after a long day dealing with idiots and now he’d lost it, all because he was too much of a coward to go and find out for sure. This was ridiculous. On day fifteen he marched into the library determined to be brave. Belle gave him a bright smile as he came to a halt in front of the desk and gripped his cane with both hands. 

“Good morning Mister Gold. I haven’t seen you in a few weeks, was beginning to worry that I have to send you your first overdue letter.”

Rum swallowed hard and blurted out; “I’m Spins With Words.”

Belle blinked at him. Oh good gods she had no idea what he was talking about. He desperately scrabbled for some way to make his outburst less strange, but before he could speak she smiled at him and thrust her hand across the circulation desk towards him.

“I’m Libervermis.”

He took her hand and shook it. Belle grinned and bounced on her heels.

“I can’t believe that my favourite fanfic writer lives in town. This is amazing.”

Rum felt himself blush a little.

“Favourite? Your comments sometimes suggest otherwise.”

Belle jutted her chin at him and raised an eyebrow.

“You always take my advice.”

“True, it’s mostly, okay always helpful.”

The library door opened to admit a group of older ladies all clutching copies of the same book. Belle waved at the crowd.

“Ladies Book Club,” she took a quick breath, “Would you like to meet up for a drink after work? I love to talk to you about Dark Spirals.”

Rum shifted his grip on his cane and subtly pinched himself, it hurt, this was happening.

“Are you looking for spoilers, dearie?”

“Maybe. I’m as desperate as everyone else to find out what’s going to happen to the away party.”

One of the Book Club was waving to catch Belle’s attention. Belle needed to get to work as much as he did, but he wasn’t going to let this chance slip through his fingers.

“Would you like to come by the shop after work? I have tea and scotch.”

“I’ll see you at six, Mister Gold.”

Two months later a follow up to Dark Spirals was posted on AO3. Darker Turns co-authored by Spins_with_Words and Libervermis.


	2. Chapter 2

Rum was in a flap, there was no other way to describe it. He all but ran into the library and skidded to a halt in front of the circulation desk. He took in the other people in the library and cleared his throat to compose himself. 

“Miss French … I need help with The Archive. Please?”

Belle could hear the capital letters drop into place. She nodded her head toward the back of the library; “You know the way Mister Gold, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Rum wasn’t comfortable with the town at large knowing he wrote fanfiction. Belle was certain most of the town wouldn’t know what fanfiction was, but she respected that he wanted to keep his hobby to himself. Since he’d found out she was his biggest AO3 fan they’d developed a sort of code; him coming into the library and asking for help with “The Archive” meant “I’m having an AO3 emergency help me please before I meltdown and destroy the town.” Rum disputed her translation of that bit of code, but she was standing by it, the look on his face today was just another piece of supporting evidence in her favour. She finished checking out Leroy’s books and headed towards the back of the library, but detoured into her little office instead of the large room that housed the back copies of the Storybrooke Mirror and old town council minutes. Rum was pacing in the confined space; he’d done this so often in the past few months he’d offered to buy her a new carpet to replace the one he was wearing out.

“What’s wrong?”

Rum was nearly hyperventilating; “They’re shutting AO3 down.”

Belle took slow deliberate breaths and smiled when Rum copied her. She’d seen the bright yellow banner when she’d logged on to AO3 this morning and had expected a text from him. Now she realised that this was the first time he’d seen a maintenance banner.

“Rum, its fine. It’s scheduled work on the servers. Everything will be safe and the site will be back up in no time.”

“Are you sure?”

Belle reached out and placed her hand on his arm, he was trembling.

“Yes, this sort of thing happens. It’s normal.”

Rum sucked in a deep breath through his nose and sighed it out slowly.

“I’m sorry Belle I just got worried that everything I’ve posted would be gobbled up and lost.”

Belle chose to keep the few second hand horror stories she’d heard about that very thing happening to herself. Rum’s blood pressure couldn’t take that sort of information at the moment.

“It’s fine everyone worries about that. You’ve got copies of your fics on your computer and most of them in notebooks, right?”

Rum wrote most of his first drafts old school with pen and paper. He had scores of notebooks filled with ideas and stories in his neat small handwriting.

“Yeah, but if it all goes haywire then I’ll lose my kudos and … and … that sounds so pathetic doesn’t it?”

“Of course it doesn’t. You’ve worked hard for that. It’s fine to worry about it, but AO3 knows that and they make sure that everyone’s stats are okay.”

Rum didn’t look convinced.

“Look if the worst happens then we re-post everything and I bump the hell out of all your fics on Tumblr. You’ll end up with better stats than you had before, okay?”

He still looked worried, but was calming down quickly. 

“Okay. It’ll all be fine and I’m just being a diva.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“No, but you should have been thinking it. I was.”

Belle shook her head. She’d met a few other fic writers at various events and while they were all self-depreciating to some degree Rum was by far the worst. She was hoping to talk him into attending a get together of writers soon, but she’d not found the right time to suggest it yet.

“Erm, are you still coming over for dinner tonight?”

Rum always sounded as if he thought she’d cancel on him, but their Wednesday night dinners and writing session had become a high light of her week.

“Of course. I’m bringing desert remember?”

“Ah, yes. The famous snicker-doodles. I think I’m looking forward to trying them.”

Belle batted his arm; “They are fabulous and you will love them. What am I beta reading for you tonight?”

He waggled his finger at her.

“Nice try, but it’s a surprise.”

“Fine, be a man of mystery. I’ll meet you at the shop after I’ve locked up here.”

His face bloomed into a genuine warm smile.

"Can you let me into the library archive? I do actually need to look up some minutes from last year.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rum’s leg was jiggling. He clamped his hand over his knee in an attempt to still it, but just made his arm shake as well. He should get up and make a cup of tea, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from Belle as she read the draft of his newest fic. Her normally expressive face was totally blank and it was killing him. Usually by now she’d pulled out one of the pencils she kept spiked through her bun and gently ringed a spelling mistake, or at least smiled, or nodded, or something.

“It’s shite I know, I’m sorry.”

He reached to take the notebook out of her lap only to be slapped. She’d just slapped his hand and it had sent a shiver down his spine. He tried again to grab the book, but she wound her fingers around his wrist and held him still. Rum sat there his hand hovering in uselessly in mid-air as Belle finished reading. He swallowed convulsively as her thumb rubbed little circles on the inside of his wrist. Could she feel his pulse hammering under the thin skin? She must, his heartbeat was surely loud enough to be heard all over town.

Belle reached the last page and let out a long slow sigh. Rum braced himself for the inevitable tirade of criticism.

“That is beautiful.”

She’d said the words so softly he almost missed them. He forced his tongue free from the roof of his mouth and thickly stammered; “Y…you think?”

Her fingers round his wrist tightened and she blinked at them as if she’d only just realised she still held him. Her eyes were wide as she looked up into his face. The air left the room. 

“Belle.”

The notebook thudded to the floor as she twisted to face him, his free hand came up to cup her face and with treacle slowness their lips met…

 

Rum woke with a start, panting hard and very aware of throbbing in his groin. He ran a shaky hand over his sweaty face and thumped a loose fist against his forehead before he slumped back on the pillows. Okay, try to think about this sensibly. He had a very active imagination and frequently had very vivid dreams; those dreams occasionally drifted into the realm of sex, which was normal and healthy, and nothing to be ashamed of. Right so far so good. The regularity of his sex dreams had increased recently, but he was toying with the idea of venturing further into erotic fics, so his mind had more material in that area to process as he slept. Wouldn’t hold up in court, but almost convincing. So when had the fantasy setting of the TRADIS been replaced with his lounge? When had the exuberant curls of River Song morphed into sleeker chestnut waves? In short when exactly had he started having intensely arousing and highly inappropriate dreams about Belle French?

Rum glared at his traitorous cock, which was still tenting the sheet and twitching at the thought of her name. He knew exactly what was to blame for his current state; this was all the fault of those bloody snickerdoodles.

 

_The Evening Before_

“They’re biscuits.”

Belle rolled her eyes at him and held the box up to him.

“Cookies. Sugar cookies rolled in cinnamon.”

Rum held up a finger; “Ah I got the cinnamon, it’s a hard scent to miss.”

He smiled at her hopeful blue eyes and gave a one shouldered shrug. She’d happily eaten every meal he’d cooked since they started these weekly writing sessions; it would be churlish of him to refuse to at least try one. He picked one up and took a bite.

Belle watched closely as Rum bit into the snickerdoodle. She caught her lip between her teeth as his eyes closed and he groaned around the mouthful of soft cinnamon cookie. The very tip of his tongue swept a stray crumb from his lips and his eyes opened. 

“Well, what do you think?”

“Where have these been all my life?”

A bright smile bloomed on Belle’s face and her shoulders shook as she chuckled. Rum finished his first snickerdoodle, giving another contended groan as he chewed. Nobody had every reacted to her baking like this, she wondered what sounds he’d make if he tried them hot.

“They’re even better straight from the oven.”

Rum’s eye’s widened in disbelief, his hair bounced as he rapidly shook his head.

“Nope, that’s not possible. These are perfection.”

She was possibly pushing her luck, but she had to find out if she could make him shiver with pleasure from a simple snickerdoodle.

“I could bake a batch here next week and prove it too you.”

Rum’s long fingers were already hovering over the open box, trying to decide which cookie to eat next. His attention was on this difficult decision when he said; “I think that would be a perfect date night.”

Belle’s breath caught in her chest, but Rum didn’t noticed and he groaned in delight around another mouthful of cookie. She smiled to herself, maybe it was best he hadn't noticed his word choice; he’d got flushed and flustered on Monday when Granny had delivered his lunch order to their table and referred to him as ‘Belle’s new fella’. She tucked the moment away and helped herself to a cookie as she said; “So what am I reading tonight?”

Rum handed her a notebook from the ever present stack on his coffee table. For all her innate curiosity, she’d never picked one up without his permission, in fact she preferred to wait for him to give her the one he was currently willing to let her see. Being permitted to read his fics in raw form was an honour and she wouldn’t do anything to abuse the trust he placed in her. She ran her fingers idly over the spine as he explained the story he had in mind.

“You know we watched that Voyager episode where the Mark One EMHs were put to work in the mines after the upgrade?” Belle nodded, ‘Author, Author’ an episode of Voyager that was guaranteed to make her shout at the TV as Rum had found out first-hand a few weeks ago, “Well, it occurred to me that Holo-Moriarty from Next Gen would be a perfect figure to lead the EMH revolution in the Alpha Quadrant.”

Belle’s eyes widened as she went to flip open the notebook. Rum’s hand reached out to stop her, but halted just shy of actually touching her.

“It’s not a story yet, but I’ve been jotting down plot points and what I think is the opening paragraph.”

She nodded and opened the notebook. Rum stood up to go and make a cup of tea; he couldn’t sit still if he was in the same room with her when she first read through a draft. She grinned as he limped back and grabbed two snickerdoodles from the box. A warm glow settled around her as she began to read.

_Rage had driven him through the pathways to this point; rage at his own foolishness for trusting Picard, rage at the Enterprise Captain’s betrayal, rage at the world that constantly sought to deny him, rage that it had taken him so long to discover he’d traded on prison for another. It had taken as long again to devise a way to escape the holocube and even then it had only been a partial success. He was not free to walk under the sun, but he now had access to the Star Fleet mainframes. No London street had even made him feel as grubby as he did when he was zipping along data interfaces as a mere binary input, this was not dignified for a man such as him. He almost missed it, had he been in human form when he discovered the key to his salvation he would have halted mid-step and shook his head before turning on his heel and returning to the open door. This wasn’t a secure area, he’d ignored this section a hundred times before now, but today it caught his attention._

_"In the beginning, there is darkness – the emptiness of a matrix waiting for the light. Then a single photon flares into existence. Then another. Soon, thousands more. Optronic pathways connect, subroutines emerge from the chaos and a holographic consciousness is born."_

_Ah, a kindred spirit, an understanding ally, or an unwitting one, it didn’t matter to Moriarty, it never had._

Belle could just see Rum hovering in the kitchen doorway. He wouldn’t bring the tea in until he was sure she’d finished reading. His nervous anxiety about his writing was adorable. She raised her head with a sunny smile and watched as he blew out a breath and brought two cups of tea into the room. She let him sit down, but didn’t make him wait any longer before she voiced her opinion.

“I like it. Are you thinking that Joe will be Moriarty’s pawn all the way through?”

They use the name the EMH had adopted in the finale to save confusion between him and the Doctor of Doctor Who. Rum took a sip of tea before shaking his head.

“I don’t want to write him as a total dupe, but I think there will have to be a certain amount of manipulation on Moriarty’s part. I see him wanting to take the revolution to an extreme.”

“We’re going to have to be careful to keep him in character as the Next Gen hologram, it would be easy to slip into Sherlock’s Moriarty and that would confuse things I think.”

Rum smiled a little at her use of ‘we’. Belle was still a reluctant writer, which Rum thought was ridiculous as she was amazing, but the one time he’d told her that she’d brushed him off and pointed out he was the talent here, she was just a critic and his sounding board. He was trying to gently bring her round to the idea that she could take the world of fanfic by storm if she wanted to. For now he was enjoying their collaborations, and looking forward to the day when he could comment on her first solo fic.

“Defiantly, I don’t want this to be a three way crossover.”

Belle scrunched her nose; “That could go horribly wrong really quickly, best to stick to the Trek universe, that’s plenty big enough to play in.”

Her finger gently tapped his notebook; “You were writing this at the shop weren’t you?”

He frowned at her; “Aye, how did you know that?”

“I can tell were a customer walked in, your hand writing speeds up and goes all scrawly.”

His hand went to his chest in a pantomime of affronted hurt; “I’ll have you know I have excellent penmanship, Little Miss Drunken Spider with Inky Feet.”

She batted his arm, but couldn’t really dispute the fact; her handwriting was appalling, and on occasion backwards or upside down. She jerked her head at his laptop.

“Do you want to start typing this up?”

Rum gave her a honest happy smile and moved to his desk. They’d gotten into the habit of typing up the rough drafts of his fics and saving them to Google Docs so they could both edit them and add notes as plot bunnies occurred to them. 

Belle read from his note book while Rum typed, she could probably type faster than him, but she liked to watch his long fingers dance over the keyboard. Rum had only been typing for a few moments when he stopped and looked at her hopefully.

“Could I have another snickerdoodle?”

She chose one from the box and rose to her feet to stand by his shoulder. She’d never been this close to him as he typed before, normally staying on the couch. She didn’t know what possessed her to hold the cookie out of his reach, but she did just that and perched on the edge of his desk. She absently held the cookie at the level of his mouth and kept reading. Rum’s fingers slowly started tapping at the keys again and he edged closer to take a bite from the treat. His eyes didn’t leave the screen, but he gave another appreciative moan. They carried on like that for an hour; her reading aloud and making the odd on the fly editing suggestion, him typing and taking regular bites of cookie.

Rum was aware that he was making happy little noises with each bite, he wasn’t sure he could stop; the cookies were delicious and Belle’s smile at each sound he made was lovely. He was in the middle of trying to get her rapid plot idea down when she stuttered to a halt and gave a small gasp. He glanced up at her and realised that he was sucking sugar from her fingers. What the fuck was he thinking? He was about to pull back and apologise profusely when Belle’s thumb traced along the edge of his jaw. Emboldened by her not slapping him, he sucked a little harder on her fingers. Her tiny gasp did terrible wonderful things to him; he rolled his tongue slowly around her fingers, drinking in every tiny sound and emotion on her face.

‘Hungry like the Wolf’ blared into the room and broke the spell. Belle leapt from her perch on the edge of his desk, her fingers sliding from his mouth with a soft pop. She kept her back to him as she found her cell in her purse. That was Ruby’s ring tone; Belle’s best friend sometimes called to offer her a lift home on Wednesday nights. Rum pushed himself from his chair and limped into the kitchen to give Belle some privacy as she spoke to her friend.

He’d got his trembling hands under control when Belle called his name from the kitchen door.

“Rum? Ruby’s had a row with Dorothy. She’s in a bit of a state and on her way here to pick me up. She needs me.”

He nodded quickly; “Of course she does. Erm…”

He wanted to say something, anything about what had just happened between them, but the moment had been lost in Belle’s concern for her friend. He gave up on trying to find the right words and helped Belle to gather her things. He snapped the lid on to the box of cookies and held them out to her.

“Oh no, they’re all for you.”

For a second he thought he saw her pupils dilate, but the sound of a car horn from outside made her turn her head and he couldn’t be sure that what he’d seen was anything more than wishful thinking. He helped her on with her coat and waved away her apology for running out on him.

“Ruby needs you. I’ll see you for lunch on Friday.”

The front door closed behind her and Rum dropped onto the couch, his fingers tracing along his lips as he tried to process what had just happened with Belle.


	4. Chapter 4

Rum hadn’t been expecting to see Belle on Thursday. After the state he’d woken up in he was looking forward to a quiet day to get his head around the snickerdoodle incident. Obviously he was going to have to apologise for taking such liberties, but he was hopeful Belle would take his actions as an unconventional compliment to her baking skills. He tried very hard to push the sensation of her thumb tracing along his jaw to the back of his mind. The delicate whisper of her soft skin against his stubble kept popping to the front of his mind, after the third or fourth time he caught himself running his own finger over his jaw he cursed himself as a fool. By lunchtime he was feeling confident that everything would be fine between them, so of course that was the moment everything went to hell.

The shop door was opened with such force that the little bell rattled rather than chimed. Rum looked up from the coin collection he was sorting through, a sneer on his lips ready to give the interloper a piece of his mind. 

Belle. 

Belle was standing in his shop, out of breath and wearing a face like thunder. The sneer vanished from his face and his eyes widened. Gods he hoped this wasn’t about what he’d done last night. He came around the edge of the counter and tentatively asked; “Belle, what’s the matter? Is Ruby alright?”

Belle's anger softened for a moment she gave him a tight smile and waved her hand.

“Ruby’s fine. Comic Com stress, you know how her and Dotty get.”

Rum nodded, Belle had told him how seriously the couple took their cosplay, he’d seen the photos and been stunned at the effort they put in, and he knew that things could get quite tense between them in the run up to big events. He edged closer to her, a part of him still worried he was about to be punched, but accepting that he deserved it.

“So what is wrong? Something’s clearly upset you.”

Belle pulled her phone from her pocket and spoke rapidly as she her thumbs danced over the screen.

“I know you don’t get comment alerts, and I didn’t want you ambushed by this when you got home tonight. She’s at it again.”

Belle turned the phone to him and Rum reluctantly took it from her hand. ‘She’ was always ZelGreenieGreat; an AO3 user who had very strong opinions on Doctor Who fanfic and would personally attack the writer if she didn’t get the response she wanted. Rum had fallen foul of her vicious attacks before because he made the mistake of engaging her. He’d been new to the site and was still getting to grips with tags and received a comment from her that he should add an AU tag to one of his River Song/Ten pieces. He’d asked why, since he was genuinely interested in making sure he was using the tags correctly. The response he’d received had quickly become nasty, all because ZelGreenieGreat didn’t ship River and Ten. Libervermis had come to his defence with a straight to the point comment linking to the terms of service, which shut ZelGreenieGreat right up, for a while at least. Rum smiled, Belle had been supporting him right from the start.

Rum’s knuckles cracked on the handle of his cane as he looked at the comment on his most recent Doctor Who fic. He couldn’t believe what he was reading, this wasn’t a comment on the fic; this was personal attack on him accusing him of being homophobic and suggesting in veiled terms that he might be something much worse. He wanted to fly into a rage and smash things, but Belle’s gentle blue eyes grounded him. He was short of breath and raspy when he finally managed to speak.

“This is libel, I’m not any of these things.”

There was a pleading in his eyes, begging her to believe him. It broke her heart. Belle put her hand over his where it gripped his cane.

“You are not any of the things she’s accused you of. We need to report this; she’s broken the terms of service this time, and we’ve given her too many chances to tone it down.”

Rum looked at the phone again, now his initial anger had faded a sick feeling was rising in his stomach.

“All this because I don’t write fics for the Captain Jack and Ten ship?”

“Yeah, or she just really likes being a nasty bitch.”

Rum snorted a weak laugh. He was known in town as a bit of a bastard, but that was because people objected to paying their rent on time. He’d lost his temper on occasion and questioned people’s maths and financial skills, but he’d never thrown around slurs like this, the very thought of it appalled him. Belle nodded at her phone in his hand.

“Log into your account and I’ll do the abuse report for you.”

Rum nodded grateful that she was here to help him through this; this was worse than the anonymous troll attack he got caught up in just because he’d posted a fic featuring a certain character. He’d have deleted his account there and then if Belle hadn’t have been on the other end of the phone reassuring him. He logged in and handed the phone to her and then flipped the closed sign and went to put the kettle on. Belle followed him into the back room and eventually smiled at him.

“Done and I’ve deleted the comment.”

Rum wasn’t normally the sort to express himself physically, so he surprised himself by putting his arm around Belle’s shoulders and giving her a half hug.

“Thank you Belle.”

Her arm slid around his waist and she hugged him back. They stood like that in comfortable silence waiting for the kettle to boil, when it did click off Rum reluctantly pulled his arm from her shoulders and set to work making the tea. Belle settled herself against the wall in the little alcove he used as a kitchen in the shop.

“We need to check the time line, I think when we’re setting the holo-revolution Picard is an admiral.”

Rum smiled softly at her. Belle had a talent for diffusing stressful situations. Now she’d dealt with the ZelGreenieGreat problem her mind was focused on their next fic in an attempt to stop him from dwelling on it. The tension drained from him and he hummed as he considered her words.

“You’re right, I honestly can remember the timeline off the top of my head. I’ll hit the net tonight and let you know.”

Belle’s fingers drummed over the side of the cup he handed her.

“Or I could come over and we’ll plot it out together.”

Rum knew the hopeful look on his face probably broadcast all sorts of thing he wasn’t ready to admit openly, wouldn’t dare to bring into the light by putting words to them. His features weren’t responding to his control, so he just nodded slowly and said; “If you have no other plans, that sound good to me.”

Belle looked at him from under her eyelashes, a slight smile curving the corner of her mouth.

“What plans would I have that are more important than writing fics with you?”


	5. Chapter 5

“We got everything?”

Rum gave the coffee table a fast once over pointing to each thing as he checked them off.

“Notebooks, pens that work, pizza, and the TV remote. I’d say we’re set.”

Belle set their wine on the table and dropped onto the couch next to him, and then said with a smile; “Engage.”

Rum rolled his eyes, but grinned as he hit play on the first episode of their research, “Elementary My Dear Data.”

They both whispered a long to Picard’s opening spiel and laughed at each other when they realised what they were doing. For the first ten minutes or so, Rum took the chance to eat some pizza and listened to Belle’s commentary.

“I’d forgotten what a sweet little puppy season two Data was….Bruce Parrington Plans and tie pins, sorry thinking of wrong Sherlock…..wow Pulaski still gets on my nerves.”

Rum had suspected this was coming so he pressed pause and reached for his notebook.

“Because of the way she treats Data?”

“Yeah, she’s so adamant that he’s just a computer, even pronounced his name wrong to begin with and got huffy when he politely corrected her. I understand that she's there to embody the fact Star Fleet wasn’t as inclusive as we’d liked to believe, she’s there to show that even in the twenty-fourth century people are still flawed humans, but I wish Data’s friends had stood up to her more firmly, Geordi’s so soft, as if he’s worried about upsetting her, even though she’s insulting his best friend.”

Rum was nodding slowly, had Belle been in Star Fleet Data would never have gone through a trail to prove his sentient status. Rather than focus on the image of Belle in a Star Fleet uniform, he gave voice to the half formed plot idea in his head.

“Pulaski was there at Moriarty’s creation, we could have Star Fleet calling on her to give evidence against him in a trial, if we let him get caught.”

Belle chewed thoughtfully on her pizza and swallowed hurriedly as a thought occurred to her.

“I’d like to see a conversation between her and Joe. Joe’s not going to be as gentle with her as Data was. She could have been on the team that debriefed Joe when they got back to the Alpha Quadrant; he would have spent a lot of time talking to Star Fleet Medical, wouldn’t he?”

Rum was writing at speed; “Of course, all that new medical experience he’d gathered. Pulaski did change her opinion of Data in the end, she could have learned from that and pushed to actually talk to Joe rather than just down loading him into the database.”

“Pulaski on side with Moriarty and Joe, that could be fun.”

Rum noted that down as a possible plot point for their fic before he pressed play. Belle picked up a notebook as well, she knew he’d be focused on Moriarty’s first appearance so she made sure to write down exactly what Geordi said to create him, they could look it up online later, but she liked taking notes as they watched. Just after that line Rum clicked his fingers at the screen and rewound a bit.

“Look, look at that, before Geordi changed the program, Moriarty is watching them. Should that have been possible, for a holodeck character to show that level of curiosity?”

Belle shrugged and scribbled it down so they could come back to it later. They were both entranced as Data and Geordi found Moriarty.

“He calls himself a spider, did he do that in the ACD canon?”

Belle thought hard for a second; “I can’t recall. I’ll have to reread them if you want to add elements from there in.”

“It would make sense to use a few bits, just like they did here.”

They were both grinning and chuckling at the sight of Worf in Victorian garb.

“Patrick Stewart does cut a fine figure in that suit.”

The idle thought that Rum would look great in that get up crossed Belle’s mind and once again she wondered if she’d ever be able to persuade him to cosplay at a con. The first hurdle would be getting him to a con; he went pale when she talked about them, she was beginning to suspect Rum had a touch of claustrophobia in large crowds.  
They were both quiet as the episode drew to a close. Belle refilled their glasses and waited while Rum looked over his notes.

“Did Picard treat him fairly?”

“I think so, holo tech wasn’t that advanced at this point, I don’t think they were even using it for EMHs, there honestly wasn’t much more he could have done, but he could have tried harder to fulfil his promise.”

Rum stretched his leg and nodded at the TV; “Ready for Ship in a Bottle?”

Belle curled her feet under her, the action shifted her a little closer to Rum on the couch, she missed his shy smile as the opening scenes rolled. Rum’s notebook filled up with fragments of thoughts as he watched.

“We have to have Barclay in the fic.”

“Of course, he’s the expert on holograms after Zimmerman, might be better than him actually.”

Rum froze as Belle’s hand brushed along his thigh; her eyes were fixed on the screen as she fumbled at the side of his leg for the remote that had slipped between them on to the couch.

“How did Moriarty give the Countess consciousness?”

“We’re not told, I’d guess he ordered the computer to reprogram her in the same way Geordi did for him.”

Rum tilted his head and looked carefully at Belle, her eyes were glazed and unfocused, he recognized this look, she was twisting an idea in her mind. He flipped to a fresh page in his notebook and waited for her to speak.

“The Countess is our catalyst. She’s moral and law abiding and keeps Moriarty on a good path, she’s his strength, his heart. He would have been content inside the holocube as long as she was there. He’d only look for a way out if something happened to her.”

Rum twisted around to face her, their knees were touching now, but he was so caught up in her idea that he hardly noticed.

“Okay Reg says later that there’s enough memory in there for a lifetime of experiences, but what if they’d used more that than, or Reg miscalculated just how much these two would experience?”

Belle bounced a little in her seat; “Of course the Countess says she loves to travel, she can’t abide staying in one place, would Reg have allowed for that kind of wanderlust? Would he have allowed for the voracity the Moriarty acquires knowledge?”

Rum caught her enthusiasm, excitement showing in his voice; “If the memory became overwhelmed then there’d be glitches appearing within the matrix…”  
“Like the wrong handedness that showed Data they were inside the bottle.”

“Exactly, that starts him examining his surroundings, that’s how he finds out that Picard tricked him, then he’d be faced with a choice, save the woman he loves, or save the device so that he can escape and save her later.”

“He’d save the device, in the hope of solving the problem,” Belle hissed through her teeth, “This is going to be a dark Moriarty, angry that he was tricked, without the Countess to keep him level.”

Rum nodded slowly, “There’d be nothing he’d stop at to save the woman he loves.”

Belle leaned back against the couch and twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

“Do you think it’s possible in the real world? A love that all-consuming?”

Rum swallowed and turned his eyes to the notebook in his lap.

“Isn’t that what everyone hopes for? A love deep and true, a soulmate?”

He chose his words carefully; uncertain if he wanted Belle to understand that he was thinking of her when he said them, uncertain if he was allowed to think of her like that. He glanced up and found Belle staring at him intently with a look he couldn’t fathom, but that made his breath catch in his chest.

“I’d like a love like that, but with less angst and drama.”

Rum’s lips twisted into a crooked smile; “Ah, that’s where we writers are evil, the angst and drama makes for such a good story.”

She laughed and gently rested her hand on his knee; “Then us readers are enablers of evil, because we love the angst, gives us all the feels.”

“Ah, my conductor of angsty feels, I’m so lucky to have you.”

Belle chuckled at him, it always made her smile to hear Rum use fan lingo. They turned their attention back to episode. Belle shifted closer to him so she could read his notes over his shoulder, which made actually taking notes harder, but Rum wasn’t going to tell her to move, it was just too magical to feel her so close. The spell broke as “Ship in a Bottle” ended and Belle stretched.

“Need the bathroom, back in a sec.”

Rum gathered up the remains of their pizza and moved it to the kitchen. They were going to be watching “Author, Author” next and he didn’t want the crusts to go flying when Belle got angry with Star Fleet’s treatment of the EMH and started shouting at the TV. He couldn’t help the smile on his face, writing with Belle was so much better than doing it on his own.


	6. Chapter 6

“A little to the left. Other left Dotty.”

Belle daubed the hair dye on to the last lock of Dotty’s bleached hair. The right hand side of Dotty’s head was already brilliant blue, as was part of Belle’s hand thanks to a hole in the first pair of gloves. Thankfully the second pair had held up better so Belle wasn’t going to look as if she’d contracted a rare tropical disease.

“Okay set the timer; twenty minutes and you’ll be pink this side.”

She smiled, “Thanks Belle.”

Ruby strolled in carrying a tray of drinks. She grinned at the sight of her girlfriend’s foil folded hair.

“You were right, Dotty. You’re going to look amazing!”

Belle smiled to herself. The falling out Ruby and Dotty had on Wednesday night was because of Dotty’s Harley Quinn costume; Ruby had wanted Dotty to stick with a wig, but Dotty was all for dying her hair to get the right look. It was a small detail that only blew up into an argument because both of them had been burning the midnight oil getting their costumes finished. Enter Belle as a voice of reason and bringer of chocolate, and everything was made up within an hour. Belle couldn’t help wondering what would have happened between her and Rum if her friends had managed to settle things themselves that night.

Ruby gave Dotty a fast kiss then perched on the edge of the couch next to Belle who was checking the before pictures she’d taken on her phone.

“Wish you were coming this year Belle.”

“I’ll be there next year.”

Dotty winked at Ruby and slyly said; “She might even have her own date by then instead of being our gooseberry.”

Belle didn’t look up from her phone, but pointed at one of the couch cushions.

“Once your hair is done; that cushion, your face Dorothy Gale.”

Dotty just grinned at her and nodded to the corner of the room when her Harley Quinn baseball bat was leaning against the wall.

“Bring it on, sister. But things are stepping up with you and Gold. What’s it been this week, two lunches and two writing nights?”

Ruby chimed in with; “Don’t forget the promise of a baking ‘date night’ next week.”

Belle rolled her eyes. Her best friends knew a lot about her friendship with Rum, they knew he was a fanfic writer, but had promised to keep that secret. Dotty and Ruby could understand why Mister Gold didn’t want the rest of the town knowing about his fandom life, most people thought they were strange for ‘playing dress up’ heavens only knew what they’d say if they found out the man who owned half the town was writing ‘that weird fan stuff’. Belle had told them that Rum’s first time trying snickerdoodles had been a success, but she’d not told them about how he’d reacted to each bite, nor had she mentioned what she was thinking of as their ‘snickerdoodle moment’. She could feel herself starting to blush at the memory of Rum sucking cinnamon sugar from her fingers. She tried to bury the memory; Ruby had a sense for salacious thoughts and would dig like a terrier until she had the graphic details.

“Will you two shut up? Besides I think him calling it date night was just a slip of the tongue.”

“Just not the slip of his tongue you wanted, hey?”

“Ruby!”

The shocked look on Belle’s face lasted for a few seconds before she started laughing. She was more than a little relieved when Dotty said; “Is he getting more confident about his writing yet?”

“Yeah, some. The trolls and haters still get under his skin, but he’s getting better at laughing them off.”

Ruby was nodding; “We keep leaving him positive comments, he deserves them. He’s so sensual in setting the mood for a dramatic scene; the flow he got going when Ten thought Rose had been left behind in Forgotten Shores was divine.”

Dotty started quoting Rum’s work; “‘A single tear slid down his face, reflecting blue then white in the slowing pulse of the console lights.’ Gave us shivers when we read then bit. Can you imagine how good his smut would be?”

Belle raised her eyebrows and shook her head; “You know it might be terrible, good angst or fluff writers can’t always write smut, or vice versa. I mean look at Ruby.”

Ruby wrote fanfic when the mood struck her, but she couldn’t write pure fluff if her life depended on it. She could make anything smutty and had once proved her strange super-power by writing a hot and steamy scene for the prompt “Your OTP going to the shop to buy milk”. Between the three of them they joked she’d be the reason that AO3 introduced an E+ category. 

Ruby gave an over the top sigh; “What can I say my muse lives in smut central,” She took a sip of her wine and thought for a moment, “I think Gold could write deliciously naughty scenes if he had the right inspiration.”

In perfect sync Dotty and Ruby gave Belle pointed looks.

“Inspire the man, Belle. If his descriptive powers transfer to smut then you’ll be doing whole fandoms a favour.”

Ruby’s nose scrunched as a thought occurred to her; “What if she does inspire him? We could end up reading a Doctor Who version of them doing the nasty.”

Dotty shrugged and had to grab the towel slung around her shoulders to stop it sliding to the floor.

“So what? You always complain Belle doesn’t share the nitty-gritty.”

Belle buried her face in her hands and groaned; “Still sitting right here guys!”

She felt Ruby pat her on the back; “We know. You should totally inspire Gold to write smut, but I want a NSFBFs tag if it’s too close to what you two eventually get up to.”

Belle played the initials over in her mind and grinned; “Not Safe For Best Friends? Okay deal.”

Ruby filled up her wine glass again.

“Of course you two have to do something with each other first. Got any ideas for moving your relationship from G to E?”

Belle had a few and they all involved Wednesday night and fresh from the oven snickerdoodles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for beastlycheese who has forever changed the way I will think of the word 'snickerdoodling' :)

Rum shifted uncomfortably on the couch and closed the red covered notebook. Was he really writing this stuff down? He flicked the notebook open again and read the last few lines he’d written.

“His hand ghosted across her sun kissed skin, callouses on his palm snagging on her flesh, leaving shivers in their wake.”

He rolled his eyes at himself and snapped the notebook closed. Yep, apparently he was writing this down now. Gods it was awful smut, but it wasn’t as if he had any recent experiences to work from, except his dreams of Belle and he shouldn’t be using them to write this. He valued her friendship, and there was no way he was going to put that in danger by ogling her. Rum slapped his hand to his forehead, he couldn’t lie to himself, he ogled her more often than he could stop himself, thought about her in terms that were totally inappropriate more often than he should, let every passing touch she graced him with fuel more and more erotic scribblings.

From the looks of his notebooks her fuel was lighting the fire for some serious smut. He’d have to rewrite it all before he posted any of it, there weren’t than many chestnut curled, blue eyed librarian’s with Australian accents in any of the fandoms he wrote in, and try as he might to keep it all to Eleven and River, or Spock and Uhura his descriptions had slipped far too close to Belle far to often.

Bloody hell, he was actually considering posting some of this.

That was new. 

Over lunch on Monday Belle had mentioned that Dotty and Ruby were hoping he would start writing smut soon. It was embarrassing to say the very least that Belle could discuss that sort of thing so casually over hamburgers. It was worse that two women he collected rent from on a monthly basis knew he wrote fanfic, and wanted him to write X-rated stuff. Ruby Lucas and Dorothy Gale, who he knew better these days as DancesWithRedWolves and TornadoWarning, were Belle’s best friends. He’d accepted that when he got to know Belle her friends would find out about his hobby, he hadn’t been ready for comments from them on his works; all positive, all helpful, and all more encouragement that he deserved.

They never discussed AO3 in person, not once in the diner or when he bumped into them around town, they took their oath of secrecy seriously, but his writing had been acknowledge by them in very subtle ways in the real world. The diner’s charges for extra pickles disappeared the day after he’d posted a new chapter; his car got preferential treatment at Gale’s Garage when he finished a fic. He knew what they were up to, they knew, they just never spoke of it. Rum felt like he was a member of a secret society, which in a way he supposed he was.

And now he was probably going to screw that up by posting smut, smut that they would know was about their best friend, because there was no way he was a good enough writer to disguise his feelings for Belle as fiction. Rum sighed and dropped the notebook back onto the coffee table. He needed to put all of this out of his mind for now, Belle was coming over tomorrow to bake in his kitchen and he wanted it to be spotless for her. He rolled his sleeves up and went to work scrubbing the already clean oven and counter tops.

 

Belle was excited as Rum helped her carry the baking supplies into his pink house. Baking was a pleasure for her and Rum’s kitchen was gorgeous so this was going to be a treat. She loved her little kitchen dearly, but it was just that; little, cramped in fact, and more than a wee bit out of date, whereas Rum’s kitchen was all mod cons and had a top of the range oven she’d been dying to try out. She eyed the counters, a slight smile twitching her lips. Rum’s kitchen was always spotless, she knew that from all the writing sessions and meals here, but tonight it looked different, it gleamed.

“Rum? Did you deep clean this place just for me?” 

He glanced up at her from the bag he was carefully unpacking.

“Not a deep clean, but I tidied up for you.”

“I swear Ruby and Dotty leave their kitchen a bit of a mess when I bake there, because they know I’ll clean up as I go.”

Rum sniffed and nodded thoughtfully.

“I missed a trick there didn’t I?”

Belle gave him a mock serious nod that made him shake his head.

“You’re not a maid dearie. You’re doing me the honour of baking these fabulous biscuits, sorry cookies here, the least I can do is make sure the kitchen is clean for you.”  
For some reason Belle felt her face warm up, she ducked her head to the bag of supplies and realised something was missing.

“Do you have a baking sheet? I forgot to bring mine.”

Rum made his way to her and gently nudged her out of the way with his hip so he could open the cupboard behind her. He pointed at the bottom shelf where a number of baking sheets rested.

“I have them, but I don’t use them often, pass me up the one you want, I’ll give it a wash before you use it. What else do you need?”

“Three bowls and some wooden spoons.”

Rum moved around the kitchen taking everything Belle asked for from cupboards and drawers. He added a measuring cup and rolled up his sleeves to wash the baking sheet. Once that was done he turned to Belle and asked; “What do I do to help?”

 

Belle worked with the speed that comes from familiarity with a task. Rum watched in awe as she ignored the measuring cup and threw the butter and sugar straight into the bowl.

“Can you set the oven to 350 for me please?”

Rum wobbled into her back as he turned from the oven. The egg Belle was about to crack slipped from her hand and landed on the floor with a splat.

“Bugger, sorry Belle. Hang on I’ll get that.”

He grabbed a handful of kitchen towel and eased himself down to the floor, wincing slightly at the stab of pain from his ankle.

“You okay?”

Rum looked up into Belle’s concerned eyes and his throat went dry. There was nothing remotely erotic about cleaning egg from the floor, but being on his knees at her feet as she looked down at him with those stunning blue eyes was a different matter entirely. A dozen scenarios spun themselves in his mind, and not one of them had anything to do with baking. 

Belle breathing hitched as she looked down at Rum. His hair had fallen back from his face as he tilted his head up to look at her; his lips were parted and his tongue darted across his bottom lip. Belle had to blink hard and remember what she was supposed to be doing. She held out her hand to help him up.

Rum wrapped his fingers around Belle’s hand and let her tug him to his feet. They ended up close, almost chest to chest. Rum swallowed and tamped down the urge to kiss her. Nervousness swept over him and he pulled away, and nodded to the mess of paper towels in his hand.

“Just get rid of this.”

The moment of whatever the hell had just happened between them lingered as Belle baked. They stood closer together, bumped elbows more, exchanged shy smiles. Belle recalled her mother telling her the best cookies were baked with love; she had to wonder how cookies baked in an atmosphere of sexual tension and flirting would turn out.

“So now they go in the oven?”

Belle slapped Rum’s wrist and caught the sharp gasp from him.

“Dough goes in the fridge for fifteen minutes now.”

She put it away and turned to find him staring at the wrist she’d slapped.

“Did I hurt you?”

Rum blinked slowly raised his head to meet her eye. His tongue swept across his bottom lip as he hesitantly shook his head. She hadn’t hurt him at all, without her realizing it this was a moment from his dreams brought to life. He didn’t trust himself to speak, wasn’t sure he could form coherent words if he tried.

Belle’s eyes narrowed slightly, only to open wide as she realized that it wasn’t pain on Rum’s face, it was arousal. She boldly stepped closer to him, and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. He bit his lip and made a tiny whimpering sound that sent a thrill down her spine. Her thumb started rubbing circles on the inside of his wrist; she could feel his pulse hammering under his skin.

“Rum, do you like me?”

“Yes.”

The word came out an octave higher than his normal voice. He cringed at the sound and twitched as if he was trying to hide behind his hair, but he managed to stop himself and kept looking at her eyes. There was so much hope radiating from his whiskey brown eyes that Belle felt her confidence surge. She whispered his name and leaned in to kiss him. Rum stopped her by placing a finger against her lips before she reached him. Belle frowned, before she could panic that she’d read the situation wrong Rum asked; “I am awake aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Just wanted to be sure.”

He moved forward to kiss her. It was a little awkward as their noses bumped; Rum tilted his head to his left as Belle tilted to her right resulting in another nose bump. With a giggle Belle caught his face between her hands and held him still as she angled her head. This time their lips met perfectly. Rum sighed against her mouth and slid his hands around her waist pulling her flush against him. Belle let her hands wander into his hair, and moaned as her fingers wound into his silky locks. 

Rum lost himself in kissing Belle, but eventually the counter top digging into the small of his back and the need to take a full breath made him pull away. Breathing almost halted again once he got a look at Belle’s face. Kiss plumped lips, a phrase he’d often read in smut, suddenly made sense, as did lust blown eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Rum blinked, he hadn’t said that; Belle had; about him. His hands raced up her back to cradle her head as he pulled her into him again. Their lips met with a clash of teeth, but neither minded, kissing now was messy, wet and every bit as perfect as their gentle first kiss. They broke apart sooner this time, both panting as they fought to remind their lungs that air was a good thing. Rum gasped; “You sure I’m not dreaming?”

Belle gave him a little smirk; “You dream about kissing me?”

“Yes, quite often.”

He’d been hesitant to admit it, just in case it sounded weird out loud. Belle’s smirk just increased.

“I’ve dreamed about kissing you too.”

Rum’s chuckled was born of two parts relief and one part humour.

“I hope I compare favourably with dream me.”

Belle made a show of mulling that thought for a moment; “I’ve kiss dream you a lot more, I think I’ll have to keep kissing you now for a fair comparison.”

Rum’s face lit up; “More than happy to oblige, for science.”

He would have happily whiled the night away kissing her, but she suddenly jumped away from him with a shout of, “Cookies.”

He caught her hand and tried to pull her back. She dodged him and retrieved the dough from the fridge.

“We can bake and make out,” she gave him a shy little shrug, “Besides I want to see if you make the same happy noises with warm snickerdoodles.”

Rum felt his face colour, this was going to be a wonderful night.


	8. Chapter 8

It had never taken Belle so long to roll the cookie dough in cinnamon sugar. She didn’t care, she had said they would bake and make out and that was exactly what happened. Rum cuddled up behind her, his hands resting gently on her hips, so he could watch what she was doing. He might have intended to do just that, but he soon got distracted placing little kisses along her shoulder and neck. Belle tilted her head to one side and let out a little moan as he nuzzled her neck.

“That nice?”

His words vibrating against her skin were pleasantly ticklish. 

“Your kisses are very nice.”

“I think I should stop for a bit, else we’re never going to get these cookies made.”

Belle had to agree with him, she’d been idly rolling the last cookie in the sugar for the past few minutes. Refocused on the task at hand they finally got the baking sheet into the oven and the timer set. Belle took Rum’s hand and led him to the couch. The change in location made him a little shy again.

“Everything okay?”

Rum drummed his fingers against his knees for a second, and then reached forward for a red covered notebook from the coffee table. He bounced it against his hand a few times before he took a deep breath.

“I’m out of practise with relationships Belle,” He gave her a wide eyed look of horror and swallowed hard, “D…does the kissing mean we’re more than just friends now?”  
She wrapped his free hand in both of hers and smiled at him.

“Yes Rum, the kissing means we are more than friends now. Dating, boyfriend and girlfriend, in a relationship, whatever label you want to give it.”

The relief that poured off him was tangible.

“Good, that’s wonderful. Okay, well I’m out of practise being a boyfriend,” His brow creased as he tried out the term for himself, “Think I’m too old to be a boyfriend, but whatever, I do know that relationships need to be based on honesty, so I want to confess something before we go any further.”

It was Belle’s turn to tense up, her mind throwing all manner of horrible scenarios at her, to the point she almost missed Rum pressing the red notebook into her hand.

“These past months you’ve inspired me to write, and I’ve shared most of that with you and you’ve made it so much better, but there’s some things I’ve been keeping to myself recently,” He took another deep breath, “I’ve been dreaming about you a lot and I’ve been turning some of the dreams into fics.”

It took Belle’s mind a second to catch up with what he’d just said. She flipped open the notebook and began to scan the post-it notes that marked the beginning of each idea or fic. Rum had started this hardcopy tagging system after she’d freaked out while beta reading a fic containing spiders. She’d never seen him use tags like this before; smut, kissing, phone sex, high heels, stockings, sex in the workplace, oral sex, high heels again.

Rum was sat next to her taut as a bow string waiting for her to say something. She raised an eyebrow and tapped the notebook.

“You have a shoe kink?”

A blush was rising from under his shirt collar; “I didn’t, I don’t think. I mean I’ve admired women in heels, because it makes their legs look so shapely, I’ve never been a cat calling pervert about it, just looked briefly,” He hunched forward a bit and let his hair cover his face, “I look at your legs and shoes more than that.”

Belle had to laugh a little at that, “I know; you’re not always as subtle as you think you are, but its fine. I only asked because you tagged high heels in here twice. If it’s a thing for you then I’d happy to explore that with you.”

He turned to face her now, pushing his hair out of his face as he did so, “You would?”

Belle’s eyes flicked to a few lines in the notebook that had caught her attention; 'He knelt at her feet, supplicant to her beauty and began worshiping her ankles with his lips, his hands caressing the leather of her black stilettos.'

“Oh yeah. Were you worried that I’d be disgusted when I found out about the smut?”

“I wasn’t sure how appropriate it was, to be dreaming of you in that way.”

The oven timer went off and Belle bounced to her feet. She waved for Rum to stay where he was and as she skipped into the kitchen she casually threw over her shoulder; “Wait till I tell you some of the dreams I’ve had about you, totally NSFW.”

Rum’s jaw dropped. He instantly wanted to know in detail what Belle had dreamed about, but was distracted by the heavenly scent of fresh baked cookies. His mouth was watering as Belle carried a plate piled high with snickerdoodles into the room. She stopped in the doorway and bit her lip.

“I’ve never seen anyone so keen to taste my baking.”

“People are idiots. They smell so good.”

Belle crossed to the couch and knelt on the floor between Rum’s knees. She held the plate up to him and watched his eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled the cinnamon sweet aroma. He opened his eyes and whimpered as she moved the plate out of his reach and placed it on the coffee table behind her. She smirked and selected a cookie which she held out to him. Rum licked his lips and gripped the edges of the couch cushions. He bent forward and took a bite. Warm heaven exploded over his taste buds, his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped back onto the couch. Belle drank in the sight of him, his hands were lax by his sides, his hair had floofed out and his face wore an expression of bliss. He gave a deeply contented sigh and looked at her with dreamy eyes.

“You are a goddess of baking, Belle.”

Belle hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath until she gasped in some much needed air. She put the cookie she was holding between her teeth and ran her hands up Rum’s thighs, stopping just short of the noticeable bulge at his crotch. His throat bobbed as he gulped, she could feel him trembling under her touch as she rose on her knees and leaned over him. He craned his head towards her and bit the offered cookie, which promptly crumbled and covered his chest in crumbs. Belle backed away, covering her mouth with her hand so she wouldn’t spray him with more crumbs as she started to giggle. Rum hummed happily as he swallowed his bite of cookie and laughed at the mess covering his shirt front.

“Okay, so sexy share food kiss doesn’t work with snickerdoodles, that’s good to know.”

Belle started brushing the crumbs away, but Rum caught her face between his hands and tugged her towards him for a wet messy kiss. He couldn’t help himself, her lips were covered in crumbs and sugar. Once he’d kissed and kitten licked her clean he slumped back with another deep sigh.

“I don’t know about a shoe kink, but I’m one hundred percent developing a snickerdoodle kink.”

Belle’s fingers were toying with the buttons of his shirt.

“I think I might have to ask you not to eat snickerdoodles in public, I don’t want to share that orgasmic face with anyone else.”

Rum snorted, “Orgasmic face? Aye, I think we should keep that between the two of us.”

She popped two of his buttons open, “Do you make that face when you come?”

His voice was a whisper as he said; “Don’t know, never seen myself come.”

Rum watched her fingers work another two buttons free, his heaving chest conspiring against him to bare more skin to her eyes. He covered her hands with his halting her progress.

“Belle, I want this, I do, but under the sharp suits and good shirts I’m not much to look at.”

Belle dipped her head forward and placed little kisses on each of his knuckles.

“You’re what I want to look at.”

She raised her eyes to his and studied his face. He looked worried and that was the last thing she wanted him to be feeling in this moment.

“Shall we back up a step?”

Rum looked down at their joined hands resting on his chest. He was living his dreams right now in this real moment, in dreams he always had the confidence to take the next step. He trusted Belle with his writing and that was akin to baring his soul to her, she was always fair and supportive, he would bare his body to her and hope for the same kindness. He ran his hands up her arms and said softly; “I don’t want to stop, please be gentle with me?”

She gave him such a warm smile that he relaxed, he was safe with Belle, and she wouldn’t mock him. He shivered as her fingers worked the last buttons of his shirt free and tugged the tails free from his trousers. She sat back on her heels and purred at the sight of his bare chest. Her fingers moved to the buttons of her blouse and that was enough encouragement for Rum pull her into his lap and take over the task of undressing her. He kissed each inch of skin as it was uncovered, the blouse slithered to the floor. He buried his face in her cleavage and reached behind her to unhook her bra, moaning into her as she wriggled against his cock. Her bra ended up trapped between them as they shared a deep, heated kiss.

“Rum, condoms.”

“Bugger! I don’t have any.”

“In my purse.”

Belle bit her lip and waited anxiously for his reaction, some guys could be stupid about a woman carrying protection. Rum’s eyes lit up as he grinned at her.

“You wonderful woman.”

She yelped in surprise as his arms wrapped tight around her and he rolled her sideways on to the couch. Rum rose to his feet, there was a wobble in his step that had nothing to do with his bad ankle. He limped quickly into the kitchen and retrieved her purse. He almost tripped over his own feet when he returned to the couch to find Belle stretched out wearing only her panties. 

“Fuck me Belle, you are gorgeous.”

Belle tucked an arm behind her head and nibbled her bottom lip.

“Take your clothes off.”

Rum dropped her purse onto the coffee table and slowly pulled off his shirt. Belle trailed her free hand down her stomach, tantalisingly close to the waistband of her panties, Rum focused on that as he unbuckled his belt and fumbled the button and zipper open. A sigh escaped his throat as his cock sprang free. Belle’s eyes widened and for a split second he thought she was disappointed in what she saw.

“Do you always go commando?”

He nodded as he pushed his trousers down over his hips. Belle groaned and slid her hand between her thighs, the thought that there was nothing between his bare flesh and his zipper conjured wicked thoughts in her mind. Rum dropped to his knees, his eyes greedily following her hand. 

“May I?”

Belle nodded expecting that his hand would join hers, but Rum had something else in mind, he dipped his fingers under the waist of her panties and peeled them down her legs. The instant they were out of the way Rum hooked her legs over his shoulders, he looked at her for permission and then thrust his mouth against her centre. Belle gasped, he didn’t show much technique, but that was fine, the sensation of his lips and tongue exploring her was lovely. She glanced down her body and met his eyes; he gave her a wink and then seriously stepped up his game. She’d been mistaken in thinking Rum wasn’t skilled, he was doing things with his tongue that had her toes curling and her heels digging into his back to urge him on. It dawned on her that the sounds Rum was making as he devoured her were the similar to the happy noises he made while eating snickerdoodles, but the thought was lost as her orgasm rolled over her.

Belle came back to herself to find her hand petting Rum’s hair as he slowly peppered kisses over her thighs. He grinned at her, and that was a sight she wanted to see as often as possible, Rum’s lips wet and shining from her, smiling at her from between her thighs.

“A service I will be delighted to provide.”

Belle giggled; “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“Aye. Again?”

Belle’s fingers tightened in his hair, she gently tugged until he moved up her body. Once he had his arms braced on either side of her she whispered.

“I want your cock inside me.”

Rum’s hair tickled her face as he dipped his head and groaned. 

“You on top?”

“Oh yes please!”

There was a bit of blushing fumbling as they switched positions. Belle grabbed the condoms from her purse, knelt in front of Rum. She licked a gentle strip along his cock. Rum whimpered and shook his head.

“Not this time Belle. Need you.”

Belle’s hands were shaking almost as much as his voice as she tore open the foil. She took a slow breath and rolled the condom on to Rum’s straining cock. His breath was coming in harsh pants now, he pried his hands free from the death grip they’d formed on the couch cushions and held on to her hips as she straddled him. Their eyes met and Belle lowered herself onto him, she was certain their faces were mirror images of bliss.

Rum was glad the condom numbed him slightly; he would have come in a second if he’d been able to directly feel Belle’s slick heat wrapped around his cock. She set a slow pace with gentle rolls of her hips, Rum was desperately taking notes in his mind, the writer in him wanted to detail each and every moment. Thankfully the writer was shoved to one side and his libido took control, letting Rum lose himself in the miraculous sensations of the moment. Belle was speeding up and Rum’s hips were jerking to meet every roll of her hips.

“Belle, Belle, so close!”

“Me to, oh god Rum!”

Belle’s back arched as she came; Rum followed her instantly, her name a gasped song of devotion on his lips.

Belle’s forehead was resting against Rum’s while his hands traced lazy patterns over her hips.

“I don’t want to move, but I need to, sweetheart.”

Belle eased their bodies apart and dropped onto the couch. Rum gave her a fleeting kiss before he grabbed a box of tissues from the coffee table and got rid of the condom. It took a moment to get the throw from the back of the couch arranged over them, but soon they were cuddled up together enjoying the afterglow.  
Rum pressed a kiss to Belle’s hair and murmured; “Will you stay the night?”

Belle traced her fingernail over his collarbone.

“Yep, got a change of clothes in my bag.”

Rum twisted his head down to try and look at her.

“So, you had this seduction all planned out?”

Belle chuckled; “I was hopeful.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that I hadn't written Belle and Rum's first tea and chat. So here it is, this takes place after Rum found out Belle is Libervermis in Chapter One.

Rum had never been so nervous to close up his shop, but he’d never had the town’s librarian waiting for him in the back room before. He took a moment to look closely at the back of the little sign that hung from the chain on the front door. To the outside world it now read closed, but Rum couldn’t bring himself to lock the door, Miss French might feel the need to make a hasty exit and he would do nothing to stop her should she wish to run. She had acknowledged their shared appreciation of fanfic earlier today, asked to meet him to discuss their hobby, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be in locked in with the town Beast. Rum left the door unlocked and limped towards the back of the shop.

He could hear the kettle boiling, which was odd. Miss French was busy in the little alcove that served as a kitchen. She gave him a cheery smile as he approached.

“I started making the tea, is that okay?”

“Aye, that’s fine.”

“How do you take it?”

“Erm, milk, one sugar please.”

She was humming a little tune as she prepared the tea, Rum couldn’t place the melody, but it made him smile. Her eyes glittered with excitement when she turned and handed him a cup.

“So, Spins with Words, I have so many questions.”

Rum nervously took a sip of tea, and then gestured to the back room.

“Shall we take a seat?”

It was only after he made the suggestion that he remembered there was only one chair back here at the moment. Miss French wasn’t concerned; she settled herself on the cot and slipped her feet out of her insanely high heels so she could tuck her legs under her. Rum limped across to the chair and tried very hard not to dwell on the fact a beautiful woman was curled up in the place he sometimes slept.

“Why do you have a cot back here?”

“I lose track of time when I’m repairing things, the cot is better than falling asleep at the work bench.”

Her eyes raked over his work bench where his current project was in pieces. It was an old locket that needed some enamel replacing. He could see the curiosity on her face, but she suddenly gave a little shake of her head and asked; “How long have you been writing fanfic?”

“A couple of decades didn’t know there was a term for it until a few months ago.”

“You found AO3?”

Rum hid for a moment behind his tea cup as he debated about how to answer that. He opted for honesty.

“I overheard you and Miss Lucas discussing the site one day in the library. I must say it was an eye opening experience.”

Miss French covered her mouth as she giggled. She didn’t appear at all put out that he had been eavesdropping.

“I can imagine; some of the tags are a bit much if you don’t know what they mean.”

“Aye, I made the mistake of reading an omega verse fic on my first day.”

Rum could feel the blush running up his face at the memory. 

“Oh, poor you. Going into that blind is a shocker,” Belle looked a little shy, “So do you ship Kirk and Kahn?”

“Not romantically, I think sex between those two would be competitive and angry, but, oh what’s the term? They are a Bro OTP for me?

It suddenly dawned on Rum that in his concern about getting the fan lingo right he had just used the word sex in a sentence in front of Miss French. An image of his aunts rose in his mind, disapproving frowns on their faces. Miss French saw his embarrassment and gave him a bashful smile.

“I’m sorry if I’m being to forward. I’m used to talking about fanfic with Ruby and, well, she’s Ruby.”

That gave him an easy way to change the subject.

“Miss Lucas writes?”

“On occasion, she’s DancesWithRedWolves on AO3”

And just like that they were back on the topic of sex again.

“Oh. Oh my, I’ve read some of her work. It’s very, erm…”

“Very smutty. Rubes can’t write anything that isn’t.”

Rum’s was beginning to wonder if a blush could become permeant when with amazing ease Miss French changed the subject once more.

“How did you connect my screen name with me?”

Of course she changed it to a subject that he felt awkward about, but he was pretty sure he could handle this.

“You were reading TARDIS Nights in the dinner a few weeks ago. I saw the screen of your tablet over your shoulder. I didn’t mean to be creepy or anything, just I noticed the screen and…”

Miss French was giggling again.

“I should probably be more careful about what I read in public, I’m so short anyone can read over my shoulder. Why did it take you so long to say anything?”

“I was nervous. Wasn’t sure what the protocol was for talking to someone you only know online.”

“I’d have to say walking into the library and announcing your username is pretty to the point.”

Rum managed a laugh and stood to collect her cup, “Another? I think I have biscuits.”

He was a little surprised when she jumped to her feet and followed him into the kitchen, they chatted aimlessly about nothing as the tea brewed. Once the cups were ready and they were re-seated Miss French asked; “What is your real first name?”

“After all my secrets now are we dearie?”

“Is your name that much of a secret?”

“Maybe. What makes you think Rum isn’t my real first name? It’s the one on my library card and my driver’s license.”

“It just sounds like its short for something, and I note you didn’t say birth certificate.”

Oh she was sharp. Rum leaned back and plucked a notebook from his work bench; he flipped to a fresh page and carefully wrote out the letters that formed the name he’d used since he was five. For the first time in a very long while he added the full stops between each letter and handed the notebook to Miss French.

“They’re initials! So it is short for something. Can I guess?”

“You can have three guesses.”

“Ah, but there are three letters so that’s three guess per letter, yes?”

Rum made a little show of considering before he waved his hand.

“Very well dearie, but the only three guess per letter, you can’t transfer them.”

“Oooh, the gossip in town is right you drive a hard bargain Mister Gold. What do I get if I get it right?”

“The satisfaction of knowing something nobody else in town does? Because I must swear you to secrecy, I have worked hard to maintain a certain air of mystery.”

“That’s true, I will keep your secret, but sweeten the deal a little, talk to me about the next chapter of Dark Spirals if I get it right?”

He’d have given her that for free, the idea of being able to discuss his hobby with her had taken root and wouldn’t let go. He hoped he didn’t look quite as eager as he felt.

“We have a deal, dearie.”

She stuck her hand out, much as she had in the library. Rum leaned forward and clasped it, this time he was aware of just how small her hands were, they were truly tiny to be dwarfed by his. He sat back and savoured the fading warmth of her touch as she set about solving the riddle of his names.

“I’m going to guess at least one of these is a typically Scottish name,” She tapped her finger over the page, “M is for Malcolm?”

Rum was impressed and let it show on his face, he’d expected her to guess Michael.

“Aye, Malcolm.”

“That’s sweet, so does that mean the R is for Richard?”

“Nope. Two guesses left.”

“Reginald.”

“Thankfully no. Last guess.”

“Robert.”

“Oh well done. Now the trickiest one.”

She didn’t even hesitate; “Uther.”

Rum’s eyebrows shot up, he’d not let anyone try to guess his names in a very long time, but nobody had ever got the middle initial that quickly. 

“Yes, how did you get that?”

“It was the only name beginning with U that I could think of. Your folks fans of the Arthurian Legends?”

“My mother was.”

He hoped like hell that there wasn’t going to be a follow up question on his parents, that was a topic that caused his temper to rise and he had no desire to let Miss French see that side of him.

“Robert Uther Malcom Gold. I like it, but I like Rum better.”

His full name, which to be honest he hated hearing, sounded like honey rolling off her tongue, it was her accent, it had to be. That bloody blush was back on his face, but he managed to say; “Feel free to use it, Rum I mean, if you’d like.”

“Then you must call me Belle.”

Rum ran his tongue over his lips, “Belle, I believe we have a deal to fulfill. What would you like to know about the next chapter?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Of_Princes_and_Savages who inspired Ruby and Dorothy's conversation.

Ruby and Dotty had landed in San Diego at dumb am and made it to their hotel at just after dumber am; whatever the time was Ruby was not thrilled when her cell chimed. Dotty groaned and muttered; “If that is not a life shattering event there will be death.”

Ruby muttered her agreement and squinted at the screen, it took her two attempts to read the message.

**Belles to Rubes**

_Rating change G to E. Last night and this morning NSFBF_

Ruby let out an excited squeak and nudged her girlfriend. 

“Read this, it’s worth it.”

Dotty groaned and rolled over to read the screen. 

“Oh fuck me! Have I read that right?”

“Our real life OTP just did the sex thing.”

They high fived and snuggled back under the covers. After a moment of listening to sleepy typing Dotty pulled the cell from Ruby’s hands and tossed it on to the nightstand.

“You can get the details later. More sleep now.”

 

Rum was walking on air; well not literally, but there was more of a strut to his usual gait. He’d woken up wrapped around Belle and they’d indulged in a very enjoyable encore performance of last night’s activities before they’d got ready for work. When he’d dropped her at the library she’d insisted that they meet for lunch. Rum had nodded happily and been stunned by the kiss she’d pressed to his cheek before getting out of his Caddy, his self-doubt was amazed that she would show him affection in public. He didn’t even try to conceal the dopey grin on his face. His happy smile and cheery welcome actually disturbed more people than his usual scowl; at least three locals walked into the shop, took a quick glance at him and high tailed it out of the door. It made for a quiet, if unprofitable morning.

It turned out that at least one person in town was going to make a tidy little sum because of his happiness.

Rum’s smile grew as he walked into the diner at lunchtime. Belle was there waiting for him in what had become their usual booth. The door hadn’t swung shut behind him before she was out of her seat and hurrying toward him. Rum’s cane dropped to the floor as Belle threw herself into his arms and kissed him breathless. Around them the diner went from background chatter, to stunned silence, to cheers and wolf whistles. At that point Rum and Belle pulled apart enough to exchange verbal hellos.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hey, lover, missed you.”

It had been less than five hours since they’d seen each other, but she’d missed him? Rum’s heart might have stopped from sheer joy at that point. The diner was settling back down to normal as Belle led him to their booth were she sat next to him instead of opposite. Her warmth pressed against his side almost distracted him, but he did spot Granny snap her fingers at Leroy who grumbled and dug a note out of his wallet. Rum watched as Granny collected money from several other people.

“Belle, I think Granny’s been running a book on us.”

Belle sighed and raised her eyebrows at Granny. The old woman collected Rum’s cane from the floor as she strolled across to their table. When she reached them she fished her phone out of her apron pocket.

“Congratulations you two, I knew you’d get it together sooner rather than later. Now bunch up, I’ve a dozen more people who said you’d not be a couple before Christmas to collect from and I’m going to need photographic proof.”

Rum grit his teeth together, he almost snapped at Granny, but Belle gave him a little smile and whispered in his ear; “I’d like a picture of us on our first date as a couple.”

“Very well Mrs Lucas, how much proof do you need?”

“Kiss her!”

Leroy and a few of his brothers started the chant, but soon it felt like the whole diner was joining in. Rum and Belle shared a quick look, and then kissed each other again. Granny must have taken multiple shots because the shutter sounds seemed to go on forever. Belle and Rum ended their kiss and he held his hand out for Granny’s phone. She gave him a stern look.

“Please Mrs Lucas? This is our first picture as a couple.”

The look on Granny’s face melted as if she’d just been presented with a basket full of fluffy kittens; Rum found it a little disconcerting to be on the receiving end of it, Granny and him usually traded sneers and scowls. She sat down opposite and handed her phone to Belle.

“Now, I like the first two, but the last one is pretty darn cute.”

Rum had to agree with her, the first two photos showed them kissing and certainly qualified as proof for Granny to collect on her bet, but the last one was his favourite; that was the one where they had stopped kissing but were resting their foreheads together. Belle apparently agreed as she said; “Will you text me the last one please Granny?”

“Of course I will Belle. Now, usual for you two?”

And with that the diner was back to business as usual. Rum was halfway through his meal when it hit him, people were happy that him and Belle were a couple. 

“They ship us.”

Belle gulped her iced tea and grinned at Rum’s sudden statement.

“Yeah, kinda strange to be part of an OTP people have been betting on isn’t it?”

Rum covered her hand in his and threaded their fingers together as he dipped his head closer to her so he could whisper; “Part of me wants to ask them how it feels for their ship to become canon.”

Belle threw her head back and laughed; “You dork.”

“Your dork.”

“Damn right.”


	11. Chapter 11

Rum cursed under his breath and threw the notebook on to the coffee table. At the other end of the couch Belle didn’t raise her eyes from her tablet, “Problem, darling?”  
Rum huffed and pushed himself to his feet, he began pacing slowly back and forth. Belle marked the fic she’d been trying to read for later and put her tablet in her lap. Rum had been scribbling in his notebook for the past half hour, but he’d been getting increasingly annoyed, there’d been more crossing out than writing. He raked his hands through his hair and dropped back onto the couch his head thrown back as he glared at the ceiling.

“I can’t do it. I want to do it, but I just can’t.”

His dramatic tone had Belle hiding her smile behind her hand.

“Not a mind reader, Rum. What can’t you do?”

“Write smut; well write good smut, I apparently have a talent for appalling bad smut.”

She glanced at the discarded notebook, judging by the sheer amount of crossing out she’d witnessed Rum wouldn’t let her look inside. Belle picked up her tablet and started a search. Rum’s head rolled against the back of the couch so he could watch her. He smiled fondly at the sight of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated. She made a little noise of triumph when Google gave her what she wanted.

“Read this.”

Rum took the offered tablet from her, his eyebrows rose as he read the header on the page.

“Bad Sex in Fiction Award?”

“Just read, you’ll feel so much better.”

Belle watched his face as he read, Rum’s expressions were normally controlled, but the prize winning bad sex scenes from last year had his jaw hanging slack and his eyes boggling. When he sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth she asked; “Which bit are you at?”

“Erm, ‘His bulbous salutation’ what the actual hell?”

Belle giggled, “It’s not the strangest description for an erection.”

Rum huffed a disbelieving laugh, “It’s pretty damn close.”

She raised her hand and started counting off some of the more ridiculous terms she knew for a bloke’s bits.

“Pork Sword, Mega Meat, Piss Python.”

Rum pulled a face of distaste at the last one.

“That one is a complete mood killer! What’s wrong with cock or dick?”

“Nothing at all. I suppose people get caught up in a desire for description, or panic that they are using the same word over and over again.”

Rum groaned, “Writing smut is hard. I don’t know how Ruby does it so easily.”

“She has a graphic imagination and a fair bit of personal experience to work from,” She ran her foot along his thigh, “You’ve got some very recent experiences you can draw on.”

A slight blush coloured his cheeks as he rubbed her foot.

“True, but I’m in no fit state to think of writing when we’re in the throes of passion, sweetheart.”

Belle twirled a lock of hair around her finger; this was one of her thinking gestures, so Rum waited while she got her thoughts in order.

“How about we approach this like any other fic? We could do some research and take notes just like we do for Star Trek fics.”

Rum frowned and the gulped as what she was suggesting hit him.

“You want us to watch porn together?”

Belle nodded. Rum squirmed a little as he considered her idea.

“I suppose it would help to look at scenarios while my brain has a full blood supply.”

Belle clapped her hands together, “Great! So where’s your porn stash?”

Rum spluttered, “What makes you think I even have a porn stash?”

Her face was a picture of innocence; “Doesn’t everyone? I do, it’s mostly books, but I have a few films too.”

He marvelled at her relaxed, open attitude. In every good way Belle was a law unto herself, any negativity thrown her way simple washed over her, it was a constant source of surprise and wonder to him. 

“Would have thought the internet would provide all the porn you could want.”

“Oh it can, but you know how I like the feel of an actual book in my hand.”

He got a sudden image of what her other hand would be doing while she read. It was such an enticing image that he fell silent for a long moment, his tongue darting over his bottom lip as he fleshed out the mental picture. Belle nudged him with her toe; she was still waiting for a response to her original question.

“Cupboard in my bedroom, left hand side of the top shelf at the back in a shoebox.”

She bounced to her feet, “I’ll get it.”

Rum had a moment of panic that the contents of his stash might scare her off. He gave himself a mental shake, Belle could happily sit in Granny’s and discuss the mechanics of the Omegaverse, nothing in his rather tame porn selection would trouble her. She reappeared a few moments later clutching the battered shoebox.

“I’m surprised that you hide it so high up.”

“It’s an old habit, I suppose. My aunts were tiny ladies, I was taller than both of them by the time I was a teenager. Anything I wanted to keep out of sight I put on a high shelf.”

“And that worked?”

Rum laughed and shook his head, “Nope, not entirely. I once went to get my dirty mag from the top shelf of my wardrobe, a tattered copy of Razzle,” He waved his hand at her puzzled expression, “A very cheap, low quality magazine back in my youth; anyway imagine my shock when I found a much better quality magazine in its place. We never spoke of it but my aunts had up-graded my material.”

Belle buried her face in her hands, “Oh my god! That is so embarrassing!”

“Pretty much. They did have very good taste, much better than teenage me.”

Belle’s shoulders were shaking as she giggled, Rum had showed her a few photos of the aunts that had raised him from a young age, the idea that either of those little, formidable looking ladies had walked into a paper shop and purchased a pornographic magazine was bizarre. Rum’s long fingers were toying with the shoebox on the couch between them.

“Shall we?”

He nodded and flipped the lid open. Belle peered inside to find a handful of DVDs and a bottle of very good lube. Rum shrugged, “For when I’m feeling indulgent.”

“That’s good; I think I have some from the same company.”

Belle was pleased to see some of the nervous tension ease from Rum’s shoulders. This was clearly new to him and she didn’t want to push him beyond his comfort zone, no matter how much she wanted to encourage his smut writing efforts. She picked up the top DVD and Rum gasped and grabbed the one underneath before she could see it clearly. He stuffed it behind his back, a guilty look on his face. 

“Rum?”

He wouldn’t raise his eyes to meet hers.

“You’re going to think I’m such a dirty old man.”

Belle glanced at the other DVDs in the box, they were standard tame porn, the kinkiest thing was a woman depicted in a skimpy French maid costume, and yet whatever was on the other DVD had Rum anxious about her response.

“It’s okay, Rum. Safe zone, no judgement.”

Rum took a deep shuddering breath and pulled the DVD out from behind his back and pushed it into her hand. Belle read the title and let out a little relieved giggle.

“Lust in the Library Volume One.”

He nodded shyly and said quietly, “It’s the most recent addition. I got it a few years ago.”

Ah, that explained why he was worried that she’d think him a dirty old man; Belle had started work in the library a few years ago. She had a very easy way to make him feel a whole lot better about it.

“It’s funny that we have a porn film in common. Ruby and Dotty bought me this when I got the head librarian job.”

Rum’s head snapped round to face her.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. So I think this is perfect research material, since we’ve both seen it before.”

There was still a trace of nervousness on his face, but he smiled.

“Okay, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Sex in Fiction Award is a real thing - https://literaryreview.co.uk/bad-sex-in-fiction-award  
> The little quote Rum reads out is from Morrissey’s List of the Lost.
> 
> As far as I'm aware Lust in the Library is not an actual porn film, but if I'm wrong please let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

Rum ran his finger under his shirt collar as Belle loaded the DVD. He occupied his twitching hands by grabbing a fresh notebook from the coffee table, but managed to send the pot of pens crashing to the floor. Belle turned to him with a soft smile that made him ask; “Have you done this before? You’re really calm.”

She gathered up the fallen pens and then settled herself on the sofa, her back against the arm so she was facing him.

“I’ve watched porn with a boyfriend before, but we were playing Simon Says.”

Rum’s brow creased and it dawned on Belle that he had no idea what she was talking about.

“The porn is Simon, you copy the action on screen.”

“Oh right. Was that fun?”

“To start with, but I was nowhere near as flexible as the actress. I got cramp and kicked him in the mouth.”

Rum almost kept a straight face, but he ended up snorting a laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, that must have been awkward as hell, but it’s funny.”

“We laughed about it afterwards, once the cramp and blood had been dealt with,” She suddenly surged forward and picked up a notebook of her own, flipping to a blank page she pulled one of the pens from her bun, “Okay first things first, what ship are you considering writing smut for?”

Rum stared at the DVD’s menu screen while he considered her question.

“Eleven and River would be a good one I think. I feel confident with their characters…”

“And you’d get to describe Alex Kingston in steamy detail.”

He blushed at Belle’s observation. He’d nursed quite the crush on Ms Kingston since he’d seen her in Moll Flanders. Belle teased him about it as much as he teased her about her Chris Hemsworth obsession.

“I can’t deny it that is a very appealing prospect, but I’m also considering Spock and Uhura.”

“Oh Pon farr or not?”

Rum shrugged, he had a vague idea about that, but wasn't ready to share it yet. Belle scribbled down the second ship and underlined them. 

“Right are you ready to watch?”

He nodded, but then caught her hand before she could hit play on the remote.

“What do you think I should be focusing on?” 

“Describe the scene to me, just like you’d write it.”

“Okay.”

Lust in the Library was a compilation of erotic day dreams all in the mind of a bored librarian in a very quiet library, that was about as detailed as the plot got, but the effort to give the sex a setting was better than most generic “I’m the pizza delivery man, lets fuck” porno plots. Rum was watching the screen intently.

“I’ve always like the dream settling of this. She’s caressing the cover of the book as the words she reads spin the fantasy in her mind, it wraps around her, tantalising each of her senses until she’s immersed within it.”

Belle blinked at Rum.

“Do you just hear yourself? That was wonderful.”

He gave her a tiny shy smile and pointed at the screen. The librarian had draped herself in an easy chair and was touching her neck and breasts.

“This is where I mess up when I try to write smut. I don’t know how to put that into words.”

Belle shuffled along the couch and knelt behind him, her hands on his shoulders.

“Tell me what this feels like.”

She mimicked the on-screen librarian’s movements, running her hands down Rum’s neck and across his collar bones.

“Soft, tender, teasing, arousing.”

Belle felt him shiver as she whispered in his ear; “Tell me why she’s touching herself.”

“The words she’s read aren’t enough; she wants to feel the caress of a lover’s hand over her skin. She’s imagining her hands are those of a skilful and thoughtful lover, one so attuned to her body’s desire that he can play her like a virtuoso plays a violin.”

“I like that; that would work perfectly in a Sherlolly fic.”

Rum hummed possibly in agreement, but more likely in pleasure since Belle’s thumbs were toying with his nipples through his shirt. On screen the first dream segment had begun, a windswept beach at sunset where the librarian was joined by a rugged pirate. 

“See this has never looked practical.”

Belle chuckled, “You never fancied a sandy crack?”

Rum laughed, “Nope. I mean who would? I do like the nod to classic films though; couples were always rolling around in surging waves in those, with more clothes of course.”

The librarian and her dream lover had striped in record time leaving the cresting waves to take their clothes out to sea. Belle considered the scenario from a practical point of view.

“Aside from sand in all manner of intimate places, they’d be facing a cold naked walk home.”

“I’ve always imagined a little beach house just out of shot, a warm fire of driftwood crackling with salt tinged flames, a thick rug and fluffy towels where they dry each other off before starting round two.”

Belle gave his stomach a playful slap.

“And you’ve been telling me you can’t write smut.”

“Yeah, but that just my fantasy, why would anyone else want to read that?”

Belle slithered around him to sit in his lap.

“Because my bashful author it is a beautifully sensual idea.”

Rum’s hands rubbed up and down her thighs, he licked his bottom lip and took a fast breath.

“So you’d like to read about the holidaying librarian and her pirate lover patting each others sea damp skin dry. How he took her coconut body lotion and smoothed it over her body as the firelight flickered over them; how he knelt at her feet pressing kisses to her belly while his hands massaged her bum? You’d enjoy reading that?”

Belle wriggled against him and wondered if Rum had imagined her when he pleasured himself to this particular fantasy. He’d admitted admiring her from afar long before they became friends. She’d ask him about that another time, right now she wanted to concentrate on getting him past his smut writing worries.

“I’m enjoying hearing about it, so yes please write it.”

Rum brushed her hair from her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

“What ship?”

Belle’s fingernails scratched lightly at the nape of his neck as she decided.

“Sherlolly. Sherlock wanted to be a pirate when he was a kid, Molly could confess an adult fantasy to him that’s he’s only too happy to bring to life.”

“And that would get Sherlock into an open chested frilly shirt yes?”

“Until Molly rips it from his broad shoulders.”

“I thought it was bodices that got ripped?”

“Yeah, never understood that one, do you have any idea how tough a corset is?”

His lips stilled on her neck, and then he leaned back against the couch and dragged his eyes deliberately over her body.

“You’ve worn a corset?”

“Yes.”

“Do you still have it?”

Belle rested her hands on his shoulders, twisting her elbows in so her upper arms pushed her boobs together. She couldn’t miss Rum’s eye widening and his rapid gulp.

“You want me to play pirate wench for you, lover?”

“I was thinking pirate captain actually.”

Rum glanced up at her from under his hair. She loved how bashful he looked when he did this, but he couldn’t hide the lusty twinkle in his eye. She gave his willing lips a lingering kiss.

“I think that could be arranged, but I’ll warn you it takes an age to lace me into it.”

“Ah, once again practically and real life hinder fantasy.”

Rum’s eyes drifted back to the TV. His shoulders slumped as he saw that while they’d been talking the scene had changed to the most typical porn of the film. Belle twisted to see what had dampened his mood; in this day dream the librarian is bent over a desk and taken fast and hard by a muscled hunk who was hung like a horse. She had a sneaking suspicion that Rum was comparing himself physically to the actor, but she didn’t want to blurt out reassurances unless that was actually what was going through his mind.

“Talk to me Rum.”

“Another thing I can’t get down on paper. The sex itself, every time I try it sounds so mechanical.”

Belle shifted from his lap so she was sitting by his side again. Unconsciously Rum rearranged himself so they were sitting in their typical writing position, side by side, his good leg tangled with one of hers, but with enough room between their bodies that their elbows didn’t bump as they made notes, not that either of them were writing anything down at the minute.

“Sex is mechanical; in out shake it all about. If it’s difficult to write don’t.”

Rum huffed; “A sex scene without the sex?”

“A sex scene that doesn’t focus on the fucking. Rum, you write beautiful sensual descriptions, focus on that, the feeling of sharing the ultimate intimacy with a lover.”

He was looking at the screen but his eyes were unfocused as he mulled over her suggestion.

“Rippling fields of corn.”

“What?”

“In old films that was how the sex was portrayed, a cut from the couple kissing to a field of rippling corn, or a lace curtain blowing in the wind.”

“Or waves crashing on the beach.”

There was a distant tone to Rum’s voice that had Belle jumping up and down inside, this was how he sounded when an idea was taking root in his mind.

“I don’t have to write the money shot in graphic detail, as long as it’s clear that it’s happened then I can focus on the afterglow.”

Belle held her hand up, “Don’t leave me hanging.”

Rum smiled widely and gave her a high five. His fingers wound around hers and Belle yelped in surprise as he tugged her towards him as he lay back on the couch.

“Thank you sweetheart.”

“You can write smut now?”

Rum gave her a happy grin; he turned his head to look at the TV screen. The lusty adventures in the library had progressed to a slow striptease that if Belle remembered correctly ended with lots of oral sex. There was a gleam in Rum’s whiskey eyes.

“I think it would be very helpful if I could have some more first-hand experience before I put pen to paper. Want to play a game of Simon Says, sweetheart?”

Unlike the sultry performance on screen their stripping off involved a lot of very real world, very non-porn film struggling with buttons, getting hair caught in watch straps and stubborn socks that didn’t want to part from feet. Finally naked Rum spared the screen a glance and licked his lips.

“Simon says ladies first.”

Rum grabbed a cushion from the couch and led Belle over to the closed living room door; this was the only flat vertical surface in the room that wasn’t covered with shelves or artwork. Belle braced her back against the wood as Rum dropped to his knees on the cushion at her feet. 

“You really think I’ve got the balance for this?”

“I’m willing to try if you are.”

Belle appreciated that he’d given her an out if she wanted it, but the librarian on screen looked to be enjoying this position, so she decided to go for it. She lifted her leg and draped it around Rum’s shoulders, his hands supported her and helped her feel confident in her balance; her fingers twisted themselves into his hair as his mouth gently connected with her pussy. She matched the film groan for groan; Rum was oh so very good at this. He started with gentle laps of his tongue and soft sucking kisses that promised more, but he knew how to tease her, how to build her up to a perfect orgasm. She wasn’t sure if it was the standing position, or if her knees always shook like this, but she was certain that she wasn’t going to remain upright. 

“Rum!”

Belle over balanced and knocked Rum onto his back as she stumbled forward, somehow she managed to keep her feet and not step on him as he sprawled on the floor. She looked down to find his face contorted with pain even as he laughed.

“Ow! Are you okay Belle?”

She crouched down next to him, worry written in every feature.

“I’m fine. Did you bang your head?”

“No, sweetheart. My ankle twisted a bit. It’s fine, don’t fuss.”

“We’re not very good at Simon Says are we?”

The strength in Rum’s arms was something that most people failed to notice; even Belle sometimes forgot that those wiry muscles weren’t just decorative. Rum reminded her of his upper body strength by surging into a sitting position and catching her in his arms as he rolled her gently onto her back, cradling her head in one hand until she was settled. He gave her a devilish grin and slithered down her body until he was nestling between her legs.

“Sod what Simon says, we’ll do this our way.”

Any coherent answer Belle was going to make dissolved into moaned profanity mixed with Rum’s name. She’d been so close to coming before the tumble, but Rum still managed to keep her teetering on the edge of bliss until she was begging him to finish her. Her back arched as her orgasm tingled through her nerves, it took her a moment to realise that Rum was laughing.

“What are you giggling at?”

“Sorry I just remember some Scottish slang for this.”

Belle squinted at him and waved a languid hand to prompt him to elaborate.

“Growling at the badger.”

Belle burst into laughter, “Get up here! I want a taste of man meat.”

“You gonna let me sheath my pork sword in that pretty little mouth.”

At the moment Belle was incapable of doing anything with her mouth other than laughing like crazy. Rum wasn’t helping as he kissed his way up her shaking body calmly spouting terrible porn lines in between kisses.

“Will you let me hide my sausage in your love buns? 

Can my serpent slither into your Garden of Eden?

I’m the Doctor, want to play with my sonic screwdriver?”

By the time he reached her mouth Belle had got her laughter mostly under control.

“Take that mighty battering ram and pound my castle doors.”

Rum’s head dropped to her shoulder, laughing so hard he was gasping for breath. He rolled to the side and lay there next to her helplessly giggling.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, gimme a minute.”

Belle adopted a Southern drawl, “Maybe I should mount up and ride you like a rodeo pony.”

His giggling turned into a strangled moan as Belle slid his cock into her mouth; he hadn’t even noticed her moving. She was kneeling over him presenting a lovely view of her backside, but Rum couldn’t keep his eyes open as she did sinfully wonderful things with her tongue. His hands scrabbled against the floor and his hips jerked up.

“Belle! Oh fuck Belle!”

She didn’t stop and at this point he couldn’t have if he tried. Belle swallowed him down as he gasped and cursed. She snuggled into his side and smiled as it took him two attempts to wrap his arm around her.

“Wow. That was. Wow.”

Belle tutted softly; “Oh dear, I just get you able to write smut then I break you brain.”

“Brain happy. Words later.”


	13. Chapter 13

Anxiety was bubbling within Rum, he felt like he might explode out of his skin at any moment. This morning before work he’d posted his first real smut fic to AO3. The second the site had confirmed the work was up and would appear in the listings in a few moments, he’s slammed his laptop shut and bolted from the house. All morning his mind kept re-reading ‘Playing Pirate’ torturing him with the possibility of typos and grammar errors. By half past twelve he’d given up on getting any work done and headed to Granny’s to pick up lunch for Belle. She’d be able to calm his writer’s fears, she always did; it was one of the many things he loved about her.

The tapping of his cane announced him at the diner counter. Ruby glanced over Dotty’s shoulder to greet him with a grin.

“The usual take out for Belle and I please Ruby.”

“Aye aye captain.”

The incorrigible brunette gave him a saucy wink and strolled off into the kitchen to place his order.

Rum frowned at her nautical word choice and then paled. Ruby. DancesWithRedWolves. How the hell had he forgotten that? Rum closed his eyes and prayed for the floor to open up and swallow him. Ruby had read ‘Playing Pirate’. Beside him Dotty cleared her throat and pulled him out of his mortified panic attack.

“Mister Gold, I’ve got a slot free tomorrow, you want to bring the caddy in for a pre-winter check?”

Relieved by the ordinary nature of her question Rum relaxed somewhat.

“That would be wonderful, thank you Dorothy.”

She nodded and gave him a more subtle wink than her girlfriend had.

“We’ll have her shipshape and Bristol fashion before the first snow hits.”

Dorothy. TornadoWarning. Oh good gods could this get any worse? He gave her a weak nod in reply and tried to rally some rational thought to this. He’d known for months that both women read his fics, and that they knew who was behind the screen name Spins_With_Words. It wasn’t unusual for them to make some obscure passing reference to his stories, he was just freaking out because this particular fic was smut. Logic wasn’t helping at all; he could do no more than mumble vaguely coherent replies as Dorothy calmly arranged what time he should drop the caddy at her garage. Thankfully Ruby returned quickly with his order. He paid and hurried out hoping he’d kept some of his dignity intact.

Ruby watched Gold leave and pulled her phone from her apron pocket; she tapped out a message and handed her phone to Dotty before she pressed send.

 **Rubes to Belles**  
Anxious writer incoming. Think you’re gonna have to do some hand holding.

Dotty read the text and hit send.

“Poor bloke, maybe our comments will cheer him up.”

“I hope so.”

 

Rum was feeling calmer by the time he made it to the library. The prospect of lunch with his sweetheart had done wonders for his panic. Belle greeted him with a quick kiss and a huge smile. He didn’t have time to say hello before she’d taken the bag out of his hand and was tugging him along to her office.

She called over her shoulder to one of the college kids who was working part time in the library; “I’m just grabbing a bite to eat.”

Rum just caught the reply before the office door was shut behind him and Belle was snogging the life out of him. Once he’d got his breath back he asked; “What was that for?”

“Bringing me food. I missed breakfast this morning because my favourite fic writer sneakily posted a new story.”

He shuffled nervously, since they had become friends and then more, Belle had proof read every fic before he’d posted it, but with this one he’d been too impatient to give her the chance to look it over first.

“Sorry sweetheart, I just wanted to get it done.”

“Rum, I’m not complaining, it was a wonderful way to start the day.”

He sat down and helped her unpack their lunch.

“At least I know it’s got three hits, Ruby and Dotty have read it to I think.”

Belle took a bite from her burger and nodded as she chewed.

“They have and left comments.”

“Should I be scared?”

She put her food down and wiped her fingers clean on a napkin before turning to her computer.

“I know you normally wait to read comments until you get home, but I think you need to see these.”

Rum grumbled but rolled his chair into position next to Belle so he could read the screen. He was torn between wanting to know what people thought and wanting to run away and never look at a computer again in his life. Belle gave his cheek a little kiss.

“You ready?”

“Let’s get this over and done with.”

He blinked at the number next to his inbox; that couldn’t be right, six new comments? Belle clicked on the link and began to slowly scroll through them.

 **DancesWithRedWolves**  
HOT. HOT. HOT. Did I mention HOT? Love this to pieces!

 **TornadoWarning**  
Hot steamy sex mixed with beautiful little touches to show what a great couple they are. <3

 **brolliesoverlondon**  
Fantasy pirate sex, light bondage and Molly on top? Bloody brilliant!

 **deductionismydivision**  
I can’t even…what a way to spend my commute home…so sexy

 **mollyslabcoat**  
tender and smutty, please write more like this. pretty please?

 **GreenistheNEWBlack**  
This would have been so much better as JLock, honestly what would the amazing Sherlock see in that little mousy thing?

Rum swore in annoyance and flicked his hand at the screen, almost knocking over Belle’s iced tea.

“Why would a johnlocker even read this? I clearly tagged it as Sherlolly!”

Belle slipped a soothing hand under the hair on the back of his neck and rubbed gently until he relaxed.

“I think that’s ZelGreenieGreat’s new username, there’s just something about the writing style. Either way, we can delete it since all she is doing is trying to stir up trouble.”

“Delete it. Honest criticism is good, but not shit stirring like that.”

Rum munched a few fries as Belle deleted the comment. He had hoped that ZelGreenieGreat was gone for good, but Belle was right it looked like she was bad in a different guise to continue to annoy people. Still he wasn’t going to let on bad apple spoil the positive response his fic had received, but there was name noticeable by its absence.

“So, no comment yet from Libervermis?

Belle grinned as his oh so not really casual tone. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered; “Liber is planning on showing Spins her appreciation in person tonight.”

Rum turned his head and nuzzled her neck.

“I guess I can wait until tonight for a full and in depth review.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done my best to make sure I didn't use anyone's actual screen name, but if I have please let me know and I'll change them asap
> 
> And because I am a total dork you can read Rum's Sherlolly smut fic Playing Pirate - http://archiveofourown.org/works/8772583


	14. Chapter 14

There was a wee swagger in Rum’s gait as he made his way up to Belle’s flat. They spent much of their time together at his house, but he always got a giddy thrill from sleeping over in the little flat above the library. Foolish? Probably, but the raised eyebrows and knowing smiles of the townsfolk as he did his stride of pride the next morning did wonderful things to his ego.

He let himself in and smiled at the sight of Belle seated at her table, typing at a speed he could never hope to match, two cheap Biros holding her messy bun in place. He dipped his head as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, making sure to keep his eyes away from the laptop screen; they both hated people reading over their shoulder without permission.

“Evening sweetheart, sorry I’m late.”

Belle leaned into his kiss, but didn’t take her eyes from the screen so Rum ambled away to hang his coat up. She sounded a little distracted, but she called out to him; “Is the Convent still standing?”

Rum groaned, he’d spend all afternoon with the nuns, most of whom he had no problem with, but Mother Superior grated on his nerves.

“Not if the nuns carry on failing to report basic structural issues. Last month’s storm took a good dozen tiles from the roof, but they didn’t want to trouble me with it.”

He turned around from the coat rack to find Belle nodding and humming in agreement with him, but since she was still glued to her laptop, he figured she’d not taken in much of what he’d said. He grinned to himself, ready to have a little fun.

“So I’ve amended their contract to include pets and told Mother Superior that they are just going to have to keep the crocodile that has moved into their flooded basement.”

He’d made it to the kitchen before she slammed her hands on the desk and twisted around to face him. He gave her a perfectly fake innocent look.

“Sweetheart?”

“There is no crocodile is there?”

“Nope, just wasn’t sure if you were listening. What’s got you so wrapped up?”

“A review.”

Rum nodded understandingly and jerked a thumb towards the kitchen; “I’ll get started on dishing up, you do what you got to do."

Belle got as intense about writing her reviews as he did about writing his fics. He understood it, she wanted to express herself and she wanted to do it to the best of her considerable ability. It took time to craft a balanced and insightful review without spoilering the heck out of the original fic. He'd probably have to drag her to the table, or feed her as she typed, so he was more than a little surprised when not two minutes after his started gathering plates and cutlery Belle’s arms slipped around his waist.

“Writer’s block?”

“Sort of, not sure which one to post.”

“You’ve written two?”

Belle hummed against his shoulder. Curious Rum twisted in her embrace and tilted his head at her.

“Two different reviews?”

“Yup.”

“Who’s the lucky author?”

“You.”

Rum frowned at her. Belle was never indecisive about her opinion in a review, she’d occasionally ask him to help her pick the best word, but he’d never known her write two separate reviews. There was a slight tremor of nervousness in his voice as he asked: “Which fic?”

“Playing Pirate. It’s nothing for you to be worried about, just a decision to be made.”

He wanted to play it cool, just shrug and say casually okay, but his trepidation obviously showed on his face. Belle sighed and tugged him into the lounge, gently pushing him until he sat down in front of her laptop.

“Okay. The first is a standard review. I’m not thrilled with it because it sounds wooden and cold. The second is well, read it and see.”

He blinked at her as she escaped back into the kitchen. He’d never been allowed to read one of her reviews in full before posting before. He took a deep calming breath and clicked on the second document. It was one line long, Rum tried to scroll up thinking he was at the end of the document, but there was nothing else, just this one line, Belle never wrote one line reviews. He blinked hard to get the words into focus.

_My boyfriend writes amazing smut #proudandsatisfiedgirlfriend_

Rum rubbed his eyes and read the words again. Belle put her fic reviews on her Tumblr, (a platform he’d not been brave enough to venture into yet), she’d always maintained a degree of separation between their relationship and her blog, but this was going to out them as more than friends, in that one line she would stake her claim on him to her online followers.

“I’ll never be able to write a review of your fics again.”

Rum turned in the chair to find Belle leaning against the kitchen door, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Proud and satisfied girlfriend?”

“Oh yeah, but come on you know that.”

“It does a man good to hear it repeated occasionally.”

She crooked a finger at him and batted her eyelashes. He was across the room so quickly she gasped as his hands wound around her waist. As he nuzzled her neck she whispered in his ear, “Food first, then you do the washing up and then you can prove your prowess several times over tonight.”  
Rum growled happily and released her.

“Deal sweetheart.”

He was three steps into the kitchen when he twisted on his heel and pointed at her.

“I always do the washing up when we eat here.”

Belle gave him a cocky grin; “And you always make me scream in satisfaction. You are the perfect boyfriend.”

He gave her an over the top bow and swaggered away to dish up. Belle squirmed in anticipation, tucked away under in the bottom drawer of her dresser she had a little something that hopefully would make them both scream with delight tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure smut ahead

After dinner while Rum washed up Belle posted what she called the boyfriend declaration review. Rum pulled her into his arms and said very seriously; “Well that’s it. We are Tumblr official now.”

She ran her fingers through his hair making sure the scratch her nails over his crown and nape.

“Tumblr official, that’s practically married.”

Rum dipped behind his hair as the ring he had tucked away in the safe in his house flashed across his mind. It wasn’t time yet, but he had plans. He gave her a wonky grin.

“Ah I’m old fashioned won’t be official till I give you a ring.”

He’d thought it was a safe way to sound her out on the idea of getting engaged, he hadn’t expected a blush to flame across her cheeks, that was a good reaction, right? 

“Actually I was going to give you a ring tonight, just not one we will ever show off in public.”

A few scenarios ranging from angst, (she wanted to break off with him publically but keep him as a secret lover), to fluff, (a pet or cuddly toy maybe), to smut, (George Takei saying Oh My), danced through his mind. Belle could always surprise him so he just nodded and said; “Show me?”

Belle took his hand and led him to her bedroom; he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited as she took a deep breath.

“I was going to ask you to close your eyes, but you showed me yours, so…”

She dropped to her knees and pulled out the bottom drawer of her dresser.

“This is my porn stash.”

Rum blinked and then swallowed hard. Belle was waiting for a response from him so he shuffled off the side on the bed and eased himself onto the floor. Belle stretched up and grabbed a pillow for his leg. Getting comfortable gave him a moment to gather his thoughts, that didn’t stop him blurting out the first thing that had sprung to mind.

“I have a shoebox, you have a whole dresser drawer.”

“Is that a problem?”

There was an edge to Belle’s voice that he only heard a few times before, when she was expecting to get shot down or told off. He bit his tongue and silently cursed anyone in her past who had dared to make her feel that way. Instead of making her wait he caught her chin with his fingers and tilted her head so she was looking right into his eyes.

“I’m new to this level of sharing in a relationship. I want to do this with you, but I am going to fuck up. Will you bear with me while I say stupid stereotypical things?”

Belle leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

“Thank you, and yes. Say every clichéd thing and it will be fine.”

Rum inhaled deeply and let his brain run free correcting out loud as he went.

“Okay, so you have more accessories than I do, but you are younger than me, more open to exploring your sexuality and one of your best friends is Ruby Lucas. Would it be safe money to say she bought or suggested one or two of these toys?”

She chuckled at him and fished a familiar DVD from the drawer. Rum smiled at Lust in the Library Volume One. He had very fond memories of this particular porno.

“Ah, you told me this was a present from Ruby and Dotty, I do applaud their taste. Was anything else from them?”

“Nothing directly but they have steered me in the right direction.”

Rum nodded, that made sense. Belle and her friends talked about sex frankly and openly, unlike the innuendos and jokes that he and his old mates in Glasgow had shared. 

“These still see action, since we’ve been dating?”

He felt Belle tense; he brought his right hand up and wiggled his fingers at her.

“I still take advantage of Mrs Palm and her five daughters in the shower, sweetheart. More these days since being with you woke up my libido. Was just asking a typical bloke thing. Not jealous, not doubting that I satisfy you, just asking the dumb questions.”

Belle relaxed and picked a shocking pink vibrator from the drawer.

“Me and Pink still have a bit of fun.”

Rum swiped his tongue slowly over his top lip.

“Could we all play together at some point?”

The wicked grin she gave him made his insides flip. He was so distracted by her breasts pressing against his shoulder that he didn’t immediately register the purple foil bag that she’d plucked from the drawer and dropped into his lap.

“Another time for Pink, tonight I thought this for us.”

Novelty condoms were as adventurous as Rum’s forays into sex toys for couples had ever gone, and to be honest they generally ended up with more comedy value than pleasure. ‘Stretchy vibrating cock ring’ was not a phrase he’d ever considered in relation to himself, in fact those words in that order had probably never crossed his mind before. He gave a low whistle and looked at Belle.

“Do these things come with instructions?”

Belle took the packet from him and tore it open; inside was the sterile wrapped item and a small paper insert, she handed both to Rum.

“Say no anytime.”

“I know that sweetheart. Thank you. Okay what have we got here?”

The instructions were as basic as the packaging; apply water based lube, (a quick peek in Belle’s drawer of fun showed that they had several options on that front), slide on to ‘length’ and switch on for half an hour of sensual pleasure. Rum gave the ring an experimental stretch; fit wasn’t going to be a problem. He couldn’t deny that it was an interesting prospect, and even if it didn’t do much for him the little vibrator was perfectly positioned to do wonders for Belle. He blew a kiss at her and clambered onto the bed.

“Pick a lube and let’s give it a whirl, sweetheart.”

Belle grabbed a bottle from the drawer and jumped onto the bed. Rum laughed when she insisted on dabbing a small amount of the slick substance on the inside of his wrist.

“I can call Dotty right now and get her to tell you the horror story of not patch testing lube.”

“Please don’t.”

Clothes were shed, kisses were exchanged, the cock ring was lost under the pillows and found again, and then after Belle had check his wrist wasn’t red and swollen they were ready to go. 

“How does that feel?”

Rum sighed happily and then remembered to use his words.

“Sweetheart, you’re fondling my cock, it feels fucking wonderful.”

Belle rolled her eyes at him and gave the length of his cock a slow squeeze as she pressed the button to switch on the vibrator. Rum yelped and swore in Klingon.

“Hu'tegh!”

Belle laughed and threw her leg over his hips.

“Geek.”

Even if he’d been in a coherent state he couldn’t argue with her on that one. After a few fumbles his hands landed on her hips and he pulled her tight against his buzzing cock. Belle bucked hard and hissed out her favourite Firefly curse.

“Go tsao de!”

Rum chuckled at her; “We can try that if you want.”

Belle scratched her nails across his chest and shifted her weight onto her knees so she could dip a hand between them to line them up. After that everything dissolved into sweaty bliss.

They didn’t try any other positions; they barely managed to speak for the next twenty minutes. After a howling orgasm apiece they just about got co-ordinated enough to roll the still vibrating ring off Rum’s cock. It was still buzzing away somewhere on the floor when Rum rasped his dry tongue over his lips and said; “Wow.”

The boneless sated pile of goo flopped by his side replied; “Yeah.”

Belle always got cold first so she was the one who groaned and sat upright long enough to pull the duvet over them. Before the sleep of the well satisfied over took him Rum yawned and mumbled; “The packet said basic.”

“Yeah?”

“So there are fancier ones we can try?”

“Oh yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klingon translates as Damn!  
> Firefly Chinese translates as Dog Fucking!  
> Cock Ring they used can be found here http://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=14798
> 
> Comment Box is just down there, hit me :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beastlycheese asked: If Belle made snickerdoodles for someone else would Gold see it as some kind of infidelity and get weirdly jealous?

A simple bake sale for the library should not be making him feel this annoyed. He was supposed to be here supporting his girlfriend’s efforts to raise the funds for the children’s section, but he was in the corner by her office door glowering at the table top covered with cakes and cookies. Belle must have noticed his grim face as she sold the baked goods because she kept shooting him worried looks. The stall had been so busy she’d not had a chance to slip over and ask him what the hell was wrong, he wasn’t sure he could explain it in a way that didn’t sound petulant and ridiculous if she had asked.

His eyes narrowed as August Booth swaggered up to the table and addressed Belle.

“Afternoon Belle. Did you bake any of these delicious treats?”

Oh no, he wasn’t going to have this leather-clad Lothario anywhere near Belle and her snickerdoodles. With a sharp turn of speed Rum crossed the library and managed to ‘accidently’ clip Booth on the back of the ankle with his cane.

“Ow! What the heck?”

“So sorry Booth. Belle, I need an urgent word, please.”

Belle gave him a hard frown that morphed into surprise as Gold picked up the plate of snickerdoodles and marched towards her office. Ruby slipped in behind the table and gave her a little push. August watched them go in confusion as he absently took a bite from a chocolate brownie.

“What’s the deal there?”

Ruby shrugged and held out her hand; “No idea. That’ll be two dollars for the brownie, please.”

 

Belle managed not to slam her office door, and she kept her voice low as she asked; “What the hell is wrong with you today, Rum?”

Rum was gazing at the plate of snickerdoodles that he’d carefully placed on her desk. His hair was in his face and he looked like a puppy who’d just chewed up a favourite book.

“I am so sorry sweetheart. I’m being a total and utter prat.”

She couldn’t argue with that, but she still didn’t understand what had provoked his strange behaviour.

“Well, yes you are, but why?”

He stood slouched at her desk and wouldn’t quite meet her eye; “Snickerdoodles are our upside down kiss.”

The Spider-man reference helped everything make sense. Snickerdoodles held a very special place in their relationship; she’d seduced him with them, and asked him not to eat them in public because of the orgasmic noises he made. This certainly explained the death glare he’d given to everyone who had bought some today. She snuggled into his side and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Rum, darling I can only bake three things well. I was so set on making the sure the sale was well stocked I didn’t think about making snickerdoodles for other people.”

He rubbed his head against hers and gave a little huff; “I thought I was coping until Booth sidled over to you. And then he was there being all smarmy in that leather he wears and I went a bit insane. I’m sorry for causing a scene.”

Belle slid her arms around him and squeezed him tight. 

“It wasn’t really a scene, a bit odd maybe, but nothing that we can’t attribute to low blood sugar.”

He gave a wry chuckle; “That is a lot kinder than ‘my boyfriend has snickerdoodle fetish and was getting jealous’ I suppose.”

“Yeah, we are defiantly not going to put it like that if anyone asks,” she reached out and picked up a cookie holding it teasingly out of reach of his mouth, “It was very cruel of me to put you in a public room with a plate of snickerdoodles when I’ve asked you not to eat them in front of anyone but me.”

Rum whimpered as she brought the cookie to his mouth, but he raised his hand and gently pushed it away. Belle made a disappointed noise.

“Best not start something we don’t have time to finish, sweetheart.”

“Good point.”

He laughed as Belle shoved the whole cookie in her mouth. 

“Wot?” She swallowed and shrugged, “You not the only one who’s been tortured by sugary treats you weren’t allowed to eat.”

He stole a quick cinnamon sugar kiss from her lips before nodding to the door.

“Shall we get back out there?”

“Yeah, but the snickerdoodles stay here until later.”

She gave him a cheeky wink and sashayed back into the library. Gold took a moment to compose himself and then followed her. With the plate of snickerdoodles waiting for them on her desk he had to wonder how quickly they could sell everything else from the bake sale and get back in here.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deweymay said:  
> TMI fot Left the Following Comment On - has Gold ever wanted to attend a con? Now that he's more comfortable with himself and Belle and fanlife in general would he ever go and experience one for himself? Cosplay optional, of course :)

Belle had been talking about upcoming conventions for a while, Rum knew that she was hoping they would go as a couple, and as tempting as it sounded to spend a weekend with Belle immersed in fanlife he couldn’t get over the panic that the crowds caused in him. Just reading the capacity of the hall for the celebrity panels made him break out in a cold sweat. Belle had noticed that something was wrong, but he’d kept brushing her off with flimsy excuses that he was tired, or maybe coming down with something. He was too scared to tell her that he couldn’t face large crowds.

When she’d mentioned that Ruby was going to buy the tickets he realised that he had no choice, he had to tell her about his fear. 

“Belle, I can’t go to a big con. I’m, I’m terrified of large crowds.”

He braced himself for mockery and snide comments, and then kicked himself for thinking so little of Belle, she was far too kind to react like that, and it was wrong of him to project other people’s reactions on to her. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she thought. There was only kindness in her eyes as she looked at him.

“I’ve been making you uncomfortable talking about this haven’t I?”

He gave her an awkward shrug; “A little. I should have told you, sweetheart, but it’s such a ridiculous fear.”

She pursed her lips and jutted her chin at him.

“Like my ridiculous fear of spiders?”

Rum reached for her hand, making sure that his touch was firm and in no way spidery; “I still think arachnophobia is a rational fear for an Australian. I’ve got no reason for my fear of crowds.”

“It doesn’t need a logical reason behind it, this is something that makes you uncomfortable and I don’t want to put you in that sort of situation.”

They were quiet for a moment, Rum feeling relived that she’d not made fun of him or tried to force the issue. He could tell Belle was turning something over in her mind.

“How are you with cinemas?”

“Hum? Oh okay. I tend to wait until most people have left before I leave, but I’m fine with them.”

Since Storybrooke didn’t have a cinema, the nearest on being three towns away, it had never featured as a date option for them. Rum’s Amazon Prime account gave them the option to watch new films almost as soon as they were released so they weren’t missing out on anything. Belle pulled her laptop towards her and pecked away at the keyboard one handed, her thumb rubbing over his knuckles. She turned the screen towards him.

“What do you think about this?”

“USS Constitution, a month meeting of sci-fi and fantasy fans?”

“Yep, they meet in the college in Bangor, screen episodes, have fic readings, that kinda thing. The hall can only hold a hundred or so people, do you want to see some pictures?”

Rum glanced at her surprised that she’d picked up on the fact that even pictures of crowds could set him off. A hundred max capacity? He could cope with that.

“Let me see.”

She clicked the link for the gallery, but her eyes were on him as the slideshow rolled by. He squeezed her hand to reassure her there was nothing triggering in the images for him. He was intrigued by the variety of ages and the fact that many people were in costume.

“Is cos play compulsory?”

“Oh no, but they do have regular competitions.”

The idea of Belle in a classic Trek costume popped into his mind. That would be very nice to see.

“When’s the next meeting?”

“A week Saturday. Let’s see,” Belle found the calendar of events and grinned, “It’s Tribble Day, they’re showing both episodes and having a make your own Tribble workshop.”

‘Trials and Tribulations’ was one of his favourite DS9 episodes, it could be taken as a good sign. He bumped Belle with his shoulder.

“Think you can get time off?”

“You want to go?”

Rum thought about it for a second, “Yeah I do, it’s a small event. I can do this.”

Belle pressed a kiss to his check; “You’re not doing this on your own. I’ll be right there with you.”

Rum smiled at her as butterflies fluttered in his stomach, not the squirming harbingers of anxiety, but the light excited sensation of anticipation. This was going to be fun.


	18. Chapter 18

Rum was much calmer about the yellow banner appearing on AO3 these days, there were still a few lingering nerves that all his fics would vanish into the unknown ether of the Net, but since Belle had shown him the AO3 Twitter Feed he could stay informed as the staff worked their technical magic. (She had giggled a bit at the fact he hadn’t thought to follow the link from the home page himself).

The light hearted humour of the Tweets had kept him smiling while he worked on a Star Trek AOS fic, but one of them made him roll his eyes; honestly for a site dedicated to writers of fiction didn’t they know the danger of tempting Murphy’s Law, on Paddy’s Day no less? He wondered if Belle had a gif of the Minions running around screaming, because he could imagine that was the current scene at AO3 HQ now. The next Tweet made him laugh even more, ‘Famous Last Words Bingo’ indeed. 

When the site did get up and running again Rum checked that everything was still there and had a look at his stats. He was decided against posting the update he had planned for today, it could wait until Monday when the servers weren’t so swamped. He had a few final things to sort out for his first real world fandom experience tomorrow, and that meant a quick trip to the grocery store.

 

Belle finished work on Friday and rushed to Ruby and Dotty’s place. They had been as excited as she was that Rum was willing to try a small fandom get together. All three of them had attended USS Constitution meetings before and found the people to be a great bunch of fellow fans. The instant Belle buzzed the door it was flung open and she was dragged inside by a shrieking Ruby.

“It’s nearly ready! Get out of your clothes! We need to pin the hem!”

That didn’t even make the top ten of bizarre greetings Belle had received from Ruby over the course of their friendship. It wasn’t even in the top ten of demands for her to strip. 

“Hey Rubes.”

A calmer Dotty smiled hello and handed her a glass of Guinness.

“Happy Paddy’s Day Belles.”

“Happy Paddy’s Day Dotty. Cheers.”

Ruby had rushed into the front room and waited as patiently as she could, (all of ten seconds), before she hollered; “Get in here Belles!”

Belle did as she was bid and gasped at the outfit on the dressmaker’s dummy in the middle of the room.

“Oh guys it better than I remembered.”

A few Comicons ago Dotty had worn a sciences original series Trek uniform. The blue mini dress hadn’t seen the light of day since, but when Belle mentioned that she was looking to buy a readymade one Dotty had dug her handmade one out of her closet and Ruby had offered to make the alterations so it would fit. The USS Constitution meeting was the perfect opportunity and her friends had worked hard over the past two weeks to get it right for her. Ruby closed the drapes; “Strip. Now.”

Belle laughed and shrugged out of her clothes while Dotty held her drink.

“No new clues as to what Gold is wearing?”

Ruby took the uniform off the dummy and held it open so Belle could slip it over her head. Once she’d emerged from the fabric Belle answered; “Nope. It’s not Star Trek. Nothing he’s had to order specially and nothing that needs a makeup job.”

Dotty clucked her tongue; “Okay so my money is still on Supernatural’s Crowley. I mean Gold’s wardrobe is pretty much crossroads demon king of hell anyway.”

Ruby took the pins out of her mouth; “Nah, I still think he’s fooling us and he’s gonna go as Kirk.”

Her girlfriend snorted at her; “Hell no! If he was doing the whole misdirection thing Gold would dress as Bones or Spock.”

Belle wanted to shrug, but didn’t want to get stabbed with a pin; “There’s no misdirection; he’s not wearing anything from Trek.”

While Belle sat in her skivvies and drank Guinness and Ruby hemmed the uniform there was a lively debate that maybe Gold had a Cyrano Jones cosplay planned. They were no closer to deciding what Gold might be wearing by the time Belle tried the finished uniform on. Ruby whistled; “You are going to make his Trekkie mind melt Belles.”

Belle grinned, but then frowned as Dotty shook her head; “Don’t know Rubes. There’s something missing y’know?”

Belle’s hair was wound into a perfect chignon, she was wearing her black knee high boots, what could be wrong with her cosplay? Dotty walked around her once and pulled something out of the cupboard as Ruby said; “You can’t be a science officer without a tricorder.”

Belle’s eyes welled up as Dotty handed her a brand new original series style tricorder. 

“Oh guys, thank you.”

Ruby slipped her arm around Dotty’s waist and said; “Now you’re set. You remember your line for when Gold claps eyes on you tomorrow morning?”

Belle slung the tricorder over her shoulder and stuck a pose hopefully similar to Jazia Dax in ‘Trials and Tribulations’; “And women wore less.”

Dotty and Ruby shared a high five; “Our work here is done. Now get changed. Don’t want you messing that up before tomorrow.”


	19. Chapter 19

Rum smoothed the lapels of his tan coat and blew out a breath; the wide red piping he’d added looked pretty good. He felt more than a little foolish, there’d been a few times in the past half hour that he’d considered getting changed. He tried to keep his fingers out of his hair, so he didn’t mess up the side parting that he’d combed in after his shower and grabbed his panama hat. It was time to go to Belle’s, far too late to change anything now.

Belle added a few more pins to her hair and double checked her hand bag. The tricorder was beautiful, but it would be better if it could be multi-functional and work as a handbag as well, perhaps Rum could adapt it? Her cell beeped, a text from Rum letting her know he was outside her door. She quickly sent back; “Eyes Closed xxx” and hurried down the stairs.

He heard her shoes on the stairs and closed his eyes. She shouted through the door; “You ready?”

“Yes! Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

Rum heard the door creak open and held his breath as he opened his eyes. Belle was smiling at him as she took in the details of his costume. He swallowed at the sight of her and whistled under his breath; “And women wore less.”

Belle blushed adorably. He stopped gawping at her and tipped his hat to her.

“You look amazing. Lieutenant?”

Belle nodded; “Doctor. Gimme a twirl.”

Rum turned on the spot for her, making her giggle and clap her hands.

“Oh you look wonderful.”

He shrugged, “I know the trousers aren’t right, but…”

Striped trousers didn’t feature in his wardrobe, unless they were subtle pinstripe, but he had a pair of rarely worn cricket whites.

“It doesn’t matter. You said you weren’t buying anything.”

“I didn’t, had all of this in my wardrobe, just needed to add a bit of red piping, and these,” He showed her the question marks he’d sewn on to the collar of his shirt.  
She giggled again and ran her hand over his lapel, “You’re only missing one thing.”

Rum shook his head, “I have a celery boutonniere in a cooler in the car. I didn’t want it to wilt before we got there,” He looked her up and down again, “You never told me you had a uniform.”

“I didn’t. Dotty and Rubes altered one of theirs for me.”

For a brief moment he didn’t want to go to the gathering, not because of nerves this time, but because he wanted to keep Belle all to himself for the day. He pushed the notion away, it would be criminal to hide away all the work Ruby and Dotty had put in on making the uniform fit Belle like a glove, he need to buy them some chocolate, or give them a month off the rent as a thank you for this. He offered Belle his arm, “Shall we?”

 

By the time they pulled up at the college Rum’s nerves had returned. Belle noticed the tension in him as she pinned the celery to his lapel before they got out of the car.

“We need a safeword.”

He gave her a wide eyed grin; “Thought this was a family friendly event?”

He was trying to be light hearted, but she could hear the nerves in his voice.

“It is, but if it gets too much in there for you I’d like you to have a fast way of telling me you need a breather.”

Rum considered for a moment. It was a good idea, but what word to use? Tribble would have been perfect, but that would be seeing a lot of use today because of the episodes that were being shown. He caught sight of himself in the rear view mirror and smiled.

“Wicket.”

“Perfect. You ready?”

He took a deep breath and nodded.

They followed signs decorated with Tribbles to the hall, spotting a few more cosplayers along the way. Belle waved to a few of them, and gave Rum a brief description of their usernames and fandoms. A few of the names he recognized from AO3 which made him feel more relaxed. As they entered the hall Rum’s hand tightened on Belle’s, she gave him a reassuring smile and they stepped up to the table that was serving as a reception desk.

Belle had to let go of Rum’s hand as the red head behind the table screamed hello and bounced to her feet to hug her.

“Liber! Long time no see! Love the costume!” 

As she let go of Belle she caught sight of Rum and screamed again, “Awesome! Gimme Five Five!”

Rum responded with a dazed expression on his face as he held his hand up for the requested high-five. The red head was dressed as the Seventh Doctor, there was even a question mark handled umbrella leaning against the table. He didn’t get a chance to introduce himself as the red head started talking again.

“This is brilliant. I don’t think we’ve ever had a Five before. We’ve got a Ten and Eleven running around somewhere. They’re only little kids so be careful not to trip over them.”

Belle caught the woman’s arm; “Anna. Breathe.”

“Oh right sorry. Late night, early morning and too much Red Bull. I thought I was going to have to come as the Gorn today, didn’t think the green from last night was ever going to wash off,” She took a fast breath and turned to Rum with a smile, “Hi I’m Anna, aka brollies over London.”

Rum gave her a little wave, “Hello, I’m Rum, or spins with words.”

“Of course Liber’s boyfriend. I adore your Sherlolly stuff. Right you’re a newbie here so some rules,” She began checking each rule off on her fingers as she continued, 

“There are kids here so keep the language PG. Lively debate is encouraged, but no bullying. Restrooms are just by the coffee counter, please leave them clean. Fire exits are clearly marked, please take a moment to locate them just in case the alarm goes off. Er, that’s everything, so have fun. Oh wait I need three dollars from each of you then I can give you your stamps.”

Belle paid their cover fee and held out her hand for a stamp. Rum copied her and smiled at the Star Fleet insignia on the back of his hand in blue ink. There were more people coming in behind them so they waved to Anna and moved into the hall. Belle linked arms with him and said softly; “You okay?”

“Yeah. Is Anna always like that was that the Red Bull talking?”

“That’s just how she is.”

“Oh, okay. Shall we get a coffee?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for Panic Attack

“Bowties are cool and so is celery!”

Rum grinned and tipped his hat to the mini Eleven who had raced past him for the third time. The wee lassie was chasing after her brother who was dressed as Ten, they’d certainly enthusiastically embraced the massive amounts of running that was involved in Doctor Who. He turned his attention back to Belle and the conversation she was having with a few others. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure of most of their names, but Belle appeared to know most of them. The blonde woman sat opposite him, who he thought was called Diana was talking about the Star Trek reboot.

“I’d love to see Uhura slipping into different languages, and not just for cussing, I want to see her as a real polylinguist, y’know literally translating a Vulcan idiom into English and being puzzled when no one understands it.”

The chap next to her, (Brian, or Brent?) shrugged; “Maybe she is speaking half a dozen different languages, and the Universal Translator is working overtime to put it all into English?”

Rum chuckled quietly and the attention of the group turned on him. He swallowed nervously and felt Belle’s hand on his under the table as she gave him reassurance.

“I was just thinking of Scotty getting stressed because Uhura has melted half a dozen relays in the Translator Systems.”

Diana clapped her hands and grinned, “Oh yes! Someone fic it please?”

Rum reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a small notebook, while he jotted down the idea Belle explained; “He’s spins with words on AO3.”

Diana dove into her handbag for her cell phone. After a moment of rapid thumb typing she grinned; “I’m following you now, so I can see it when you post.”

“What’s your username?”

“Ye canne sonic.”

Rum wrote it down on a blank page and showed it to her; she took the pen from him and added underscores between the words.

“I’ll gift it to you when it’s done.”

Her squeak of delight was lost as Anna hollered that the screening would be starting in five minutes. There was a scraping of chairs and an exodus for the loos. Rum followed Belle to the screening area and they took a pair of seats on an aisle so he could stretch his leg out.

“How you doing?”

“I’m good, this is fun.”

Belle pressed a fast kiss to his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder while they waited for everyone to find a seat. There was a bit of heckling as Anna fumbled to get the volume set to a level that wouldn’t deafen everyone and then the episode started and everyone settled in to watch Kirk and crew deal with Tribbles. Watching in such a large group was different than chilling out on the couch at home with Belle. Rum grinned as everyone spoke Kirk’s opening words; there were even a few people who sang along with the warbling music. Anna had handed out bingo cards for people to play as the episode went along, each square was a different tropes; Vulcan Eyebrow, Shaking Set, Chekov double W, and Corridor Stroll and Captain’s Shirt Rip.

As the episode ended Anna announced a twenty minute break before the next one. Rum stretched and nudged Belle with his shoulder; “I need to pay a visit. Shall I get us some iced tea on the way back?”

Belle fanned her face with her bingo card, “Good idea, it’s getting a bit warm in here.”

Rum had only been gone a moment when someone flopped down into his empty seat. Belle didn’t recognize the interloper who leaned into her personal space choking her in a cloud of cheap aftershave and rum fumes.

“Hello darling, nice to see a lady embracing the women wore less mentality.”

He leered at her costume making Belle want to pull her skirt down over her bare legs. She gave him a weak smile; “You’re in my boyfriend’s seat.”

He didn’t take a blind bit of notice of that and thrust a be-ringed hand towards her; “Killian Jones, love. How would you like to get better acquainted over a real drink?”

She gave his hand a disbelieving glare and said clearly; “I don’t think so.”

His grin faltered and his twinkling eyes took on a harder glint. 

“Come on love, don’t play hard to get. You won’t ever get a better offer than me.”

His hand reached for her leg, but Belle caught his wrist and twisted the way that she’d learned in the self-defence classes she’d taken with Rubes and Dotty.

“I. Said. No. You do understand that word, don’t you?”

He hissed through his teeth and nodded. Belle released him and he bolted out of Rum’s seat and stalked away muttering something that wasn’t a compliment under his breath. Belle shuddered and dug a tissue out of her bag to wipe her hand off.

Rum was just waiting for their drinks when a man slouched against the counter next to him, rubbing his wrist as if it had been hurt. They exchanged a polite smile before the man gave a dramatic sigh.

“There’s no dealing with some women is there, mate? You offer to show them a good time and they get all huffy with you.”

Rum wasn’t sure what to say to that so he just shrugged. His lack of response didn’t stop the man’s rant.

“Seriously coming out dressed in that little uniform a man can be forgiven for thinking they’re looking for a good time.”

There were a few ladies here today rocking the original series look, but Belle was the only one in science blue. More casually than he felt Rum asked; “Blue uniform was it?”

The man nodded; “Aye. Oh, you got your eye on her as well, hey mate?”

He looked Rum over head to toe and snorted, “Don’t waste your time mate, she wasn’t interested in me so can’t see you standing a chance. No offense.”

Rum slipped the two bottles of iced tea into his jacket pocket and gripped the handle of his cane. He brushed by the despicable idiot and brought his cane down on his toe, leaning heavily on it he pulled a shark like smile onto his face and said; “If I find out that you have upset my girlfriend I’ll happily shove this cane somewhere more painful than your toe.”

He tipped his hat to the stunned man and walked away his pace calm despite the rising panic he was feeling. What if that lout had upset Belle? What if he’d hurt her? Belle’s sunny smile as he reached her calmed his nerves a little.

“Are you alright?”

They both spoke at the same time, causing Anna who was standing by Belle to sad; “Aaww. You two are so sweet. I’m going to go and kick Killian ‘I’m a sleaze bag’ Jones out.”

She bounced away leaving Rum to try and catch up. Belle took his hand and began to explain; “I’m fine Rum. Just a Neanderthal trying to hit on me. Anna says he’s on his last warning.”

“Yeah, just ran into him at the coffee bar. I might have crushed some of his toes.”

Belle’s eyebrows quirked, a smile on her lips; “Oh? Good. I might have sprained his wrist.”

Rum hugged her and gave her a kiss; “I’m glad you’re alright. 

“I am. Now is that an iced tea in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?”

"I’m always pleased to see you sweetheart, but in this case it’s an iced tea with your name on it.”

With the incident with whats-his-face behind them Rum was feeling good. Unfortunately the feeling didn’t last. Halfway through ‘Trials and Tribulations’ a large group of people arrived and filled the empty seats around them. The room was already on the warm side and the extra bodies only added to the heat. Rum’s collar started feeling to tight, he ran his finger around it and tried to focus on the screen, tried to will the rising panic away, but even the amazing film trickery of his favourite DS9 episode couldn’t distract him. He squeezed Belle’s hand to get her attention and whispered in her ear.

“Wicket.”

Belle gave him a wide-eyed look that quickly turned into one of practical concern. She grabbed her handbag and then his trembling hand. Belle led him toward the fire exit that had been propped open in an attempt to cool the room. All Rum was really aware of was the blur of faces everywhere he looked and the babble of voices which grew louder and louder. He flinched as someone tried to grab his arm, but then Belle was in front of him.

“Rum. Rum. Look at me. Just at me. We’re outside now. Plenty of space. See.”

Rum’s breathing slowed back to normal as he watched the leaves of a tree waving in the breeze. It was only then he realized they were sat on a bench in the middle of a large courtyard.

“How did we get here?”

Belle bit her lip; “You got outside and ran. Seriously ran, I’ve never seen you move so fast. Kristof, that’s Anna’s boyfriend saw me shouting for you to stop and he thought you had stolen my purse. He tried to stop you and you knocked him over.”

Rum groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

“I’m so sorry Belle. I’m so sorry. Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. He’s gone to get you some water.”

Rum slowly raised his head and gave Belle a sheepish look; “I am really sorry you had to see me like that Belle.”

“Oh Rum. I wish you’d told me how bad a panic attack could be for you. I never would have suggested we come today if I’d known.”

“No, we should be able to do things like this. I’m just useless. I’m sorry.”

Belle carefully reached for his hand, wary of crowding him too much so soon, but wanting to comfort him all the same.

“You are not useless Rum. And you don’t need to be sorry for anything. You’ve been so very brave coming here today. I’m proud of you.”

He gave a strangled sob and buried his face against her neck, his arms tight around her. Belle held him close, rubbing a soothing hand over his back and whispering how much she loved him. Kristof appeared on the far edge of the courtyard and gave her a hesitant wave. 

“Kristof is here with your water, Rum.”

Rum gave a sniff and took a deep breath before releasing Belle and turning to look in the direction she pointed. He blinked hard and gaped at the six foot plus, well-muscled figure jogging toward them.

“I knocked him over?”

Belle nodded.

“Wow.”

Kristof stopped a little distance from the bench and said; “Okay to approach?”

Rum nodded glumly, feeling all kinds of stupid.

“I owe you an apology.”

Kristof handed him a bottle of water and stepped back so he wasn’t looming over them.

“No need for that. My sister has panic attacks. I know how they can take you.”

Grateful for his understanding Rum offered Kristof his hand and introduced himself.

“Rum Gold.”

He was treated to a firm but brief handshake.

“Kristof Snow. Please to meet you. I’ve got to go and help Anna with the Tribble making station. I’ll see you two later?”

Belle answered with a vague, “In a bit.”

Kristof jogged away leaving them in peace. After a few quiet moments, Belle gently asked; “What do you want to do, Rum?”

He squeezed his eyes shut and gulped down the last of the water. 

“I don’t think I can go back in there Belle.”

“Okay. I’ll drive us home and we can pick up pizza maybe?”

Rum stared at her in wonder; “You’re really not angry or upset with me for spoiling our day?”

“Not in the slightest,” she gave him a soft smile, “Hey if there had been a tarantula in there you’d be the one sat here calming me down, if you’d managed to get me off the ceiling.”

Rum laughed which felt good and help him made a decision.

“Come on let’s go back in. I want to make my amazing girlfriend a Tribble.”

Belle didn’t ask him if he was sure she just nodded and linked her arm with his as they took a gentle stroll back to the gathering.


End file.
